Back to There
by Xx.jelli.bean.xX
Summary: Working at Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria can be a fun, yet boring job. Join Mike, Jeremy, Phone Guy, and Purple Guy (Vincent) in this exciting and freaky story where they find out many sad, scary, and sexual things. All of FNAF belongs to Scott Cawthon. Please, be understanding. This is my first story. Cover belongs to: cityinthehead Thank you!
1. Pilot

_So! If anyone is interested in this, welcome! And yeah, there will be suggestive-ish features, so please don't report me or whatever. It's even rated M, so, you have been warned! This is a Jermike fanfic. They got a new house and they are really glad about it. I hope you're almost as glad about reading this as much as they are!_

 _All FNAF characters belong to Scott Cawthon, and so does fnaf_

 _Tell me if anything else belongs to anyone. I don't think anything does._

 _(P.S. there is some language in here. Bye!)_

* * *

Here they were. The giggly redhead was having a fit of hiccups and laughs in the brunette's arms.

The taller one whispered into his boyfriend's ear, "Finally, a place to ourselves."

He smirked as the man in his arms began to blush. They'd been living in a shitty apartment for quite some time, and they've want to get their own place since the beginning of it all.

They could look at each other and just see what they were thinking. Not even look. They could be in the same room and know what the other wanted.

"Inside?" Mike asked.

Jeremy nodded as he was ran inside, still in the brunette's arms.

* * *

 _How'd you like it? I just came up with a small snippet. Tell me if you liked it, so I can make more for you! Anyway, I really hope everyone likes it. See ya! Xoxo_


	2. An Old Friend

AAAAAH! PEOPLE ACTUALLY ARE READING MY STORY! Thank you all so much! Someone even followed me I think! Shout out to you, whoever you are! I can't tell you how grateful I am!

All fnaf belongs to Scott Cawthon

There is strong language and suggestive scenes. You have been warned.

Anyway, here's the story!

* * *

The brunette wakes, noticing his boyfriend out of bed.

"Ugh, my sleeping schedule is fucked," he remarks as the clock hits 11:27 PM.

After thoroughly rubbing his eyes, he lazily wiggles out of bed. While mumbling a few swear words, he throws on his job outfit. It wasn't really that impressive. It was a pair of black pants, black button up shirt, and a faded purple tie. Honestly, he never wore the tie. Who was there to watch him? Speaking of watching, Jeremy would get "lonely" some nights. And if someone was watching the office, they would've been fired the two a long time ago.

Mike smirked as he left the bedroom. Ah, there he was. Jeremy was doing something boring as hell, nearly falling back asleep at the kitchen table.

It was now 11:36. He still had a few minutes.

"Hey, Jerry," Mike coos as he starts nuzzling into Jeremy's neck.

Now this woke Jeremy up. "O-oh, Mike? Wh-what time is it?"

"Doesn't matter," Mike stated.

After the two words, Mike began sucking up and down Jeremy's neck. _Mmm, now to find his sweet spot._

"Ah, M-mike?" As much as Jeremy protested, he knew he wanted this. "Ah! Th-that hurts!"

Mike breaks from the neck sucking.

 _Crap… I should've stayed quiet._

It was time to go anyway.

"Gotta go," he whispered before kissing Jeremy before he left.

Jeremy sighed and shook his head after Mike left. "Mike Schmidt, what am I going to do with you?"

* * *

Once he got to the dreaded restaurant, he unlocked the front doors.

"Damn furries," he grumbled while nearly kicking the front doors down.

After locking the abused doors back, he walked into the dining room. The pathetic thing is that the party hats have a literal layer of dust on them. Mike always loved this place when he was around, 6 or 7 maybe? Let's just say that it has changed since then.

Just as he began to walk back to the office, the 12 o'clock bell chimed throughout the building.

"I get it, I get it!" He yelled and plopped in the worn out office chair.

He set his feet up on the desk like he owned the place and lazily clicked through the cameras.

"Oh my god…" he complained and poked his head out of the office door. "If you're goin' to come tonight, you better pick up the damn pace!"

The animatronics were still on stage. They usually are here by now. Mike began clicking through the cameras frantically. It was already 2 AM. Something was wrong.

"Hello, hello, Michael."


	3. A New Reason

Hey again guys! Last time, I left a cliffhanger. I know. I'm horrible. Before we start, can you guess who it may be?

All FNAF belongs to Scott Cawthon

There will be strong language

The person who I was talking about last chapter was Springtrap Prime. Thanks btw!

Enjoy!

* * *

Who. The. Hell.

Mike looks up to stare into a pair of eyes. And not just _any_ eyes. A killer's eyes. And again, not just any killer's eyes. The engineer of Freddy Fazbear's pizza.

"What the fuck are you doing here? You scared the shit out of me!" Mike screamed.

William Afton (Purple guy) smiled as he spoke, "Eh, just taking a stroll."

Rolling his eyes, Mike clicks to the Show Stage and Pirate's Cove to make sure that the animatronics were still in their places. After he was satisfied with the check, he set the camera tablet thing down and crossed his arms.

"I've never heard such a fake ass answer in my whole life."

"Well, there's always a first for everything," Purple guy shrugged.

The clock hit 4:30 AM.

 _Just 1 and a half hours left, Michael._

The purple man looks at Mike and starts to rub the back of his purple neck. "God, Mike. You've got it written all over your face."

Mike looks up at William as if he had lost his mind. Technically, he had lost it years back, but hey, let me use my similes.

"What the fuck are you rambling about now?"

William chuckled. "You and Jerry."

"H-how? I-I mean, what about him?" _And how do you know I call him that?_

Freddy's laughter can be heard coming from the Show Stage. Cursing under his breath, Mike begins to pick up the tablet.

Purple Guy puts his hands in front of him. "No need. They won't be moving tonight. Trust me."

"I not going to question that." And with saying that, Mike put the tablet down again.

"See you around." And with that the purple man easily waved his hand and walked around the corner.

"Wait. Why did he come here?"

* * *

I really hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. And yeah, I know this feels really sloppy and slammed together, but it means something.

I hope you guys are ready or chapter 4! It'll be a good one!

Oh! Before I go, the book, The Silver Eyes *SPOILERS* William Afton (Purple Guy) is the engineer for Freddy Fazbear's pizza, so I got some inspiration from that.

The Silver Eyes belongs to Scott Cawthon

Chao!


	4. Back to Him

Hey readers! I've noticed that reads have dropped a bit. I'm so sad T_T. But, thank you loyal readers. This chapter is very, uh, rated R? So, you have been warned. So, skip if you want.

There are SUGGESTIVE SCENES and strong language

All FNAF belongs to Scott Cawthon

Again, this is a very dirty episode. If you are sensitive to stuff like sex and kinks, then I advise you don't read this story.

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Jeremy's POV

I took a nice "nap" while Mike was gone. He should be back any minute now. I swear, we should've quit these jobs of ours a long time ago. But Mike said no, I just got a promotion. I wonder why he hasn't gotten one yet. We've been working there for some time.

"Hey, sexy," Mike turns me around, so we are facing each other, and kisses me before I can say anything.

"M-mike, I didn't hear the door," I say after the kiss breaks. I look into his eyes. I knew that look. He was up to something. Something bad.

"I didn't want you to hear me." He wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me close to him, leaving no space between us. I could feel him. He was "excited" to see me.

"Mmm, Mike?"

"What, Jerry?"

"Do you want us to take this to bed?" Oh my God, he felt so good against me. I couldn't wait another second.

He nodded before smashing his lips on mine, forcing his tongue into my mouth. I tried to fight against his, but anyone with at least half of a brain would know I was losing. As he picked me up, he hoisted me up against the wall.

"Are you sure?" He breathed in between pants.

"Yes I'm sure! Just, oh God, take me!" I answered impatiently. Hey, when a man wants something, he gets vicious for it. And all I wanted was Mike.

With Mike satisfied with my answer, he stumbled or do down opened the door to our bedroom, continuously tearing into my mouth. He layed me down on the bed, standing in between my legs.

"Now, Jerry, tell me what you want," Mike broke the kiss.

"I want you! I want you, Mike!"

Lifting my shirt up to my chest, he adds, "Are you sure that's all?"

"Please, Mike! Just fuck me!"

"Oh. If that's what you want." He began dotting his tongue all over my stomach. I don't know what he does, but he makes me desperate as ever.

I let out a small moan as he dots his tongue closer and closer to me. Of course, this only encourages him to keep doing it. I put my arm over my face as I harden . My blushing was uncontrollable at this point.

Mike began to unbutton my pants.

"Aaaaah. M-mike. P-plea… se."

He was so calm when he unzipped my khakis. How does he do this? I uncover my face and look at Mike, who was now grabbing my thighs and smirking at me.

"Wh-what's so funny?"

"Just how delicate you are." His voice was as smooth as dark chocolate.

"I am n-not delicate!" I use my arms as stilts so I can see Mike clearly.

He smiles more devilishly. "Then why do you shake at my touch?"

I blush rapidly. "I do not!"

Mike snickers. "Suit yourself."

"Bu-" I quickly shut up when I feel air hitting my thighs. He took them off in one swipe.

I throw my head back when I feel Mike draw circles with his fingers leading up to my boxers. He was right. I did quiver when he touched me. Oh, but I love it when he does. He was the only person who really loved me. In other ways than right now. He's the only one that wel-

Mike was in between my legs, his arms holding him up above me. And he was naked. Let me just say that it was a sight to see. I hastily tug my boxers down enough to kick them the rest of the way off.

I thrust my hips up impatiently towards him. If I could just rub against him. I try again, trying to extend myself further.

"Nnnnnnn," I moan as we make contact.

Mike exhales. "You feel so good, baby."

I throw my arms around Mike. If I hadn't, I would have lost it. Using him as a support, I thrust my hips up at him again, touching him again. I bite my lip to suppress anything that would have come out of it.

 _Wait a minute._ I look at Mike to find he is staring at us. _Why is he staring? Did I do something wrong?_ I look back up to his face. _Oh, now he's looking at me._ After a brief moment of eye contact, I slide my arms down to the back of Mike's neck. I pull his head down to meet mine, giving him a light, passionate kiss. For a moment, he didn't kiss back. But after that, he hit me full force. I could feel his tongue go down my throat.

He got on his elbows, gaining access to rub his hands through my curly, red hair. Him getting lower caused our members to start touching ever so lightly. When he was done nearly pulling a chunk of my hair out, he broke the kiss, leaving two panting men in one bed.

He stood on his knees and reached for the lube. Oh dear God. He's about to butt-fuck me. Once he had it, he taunted me with the lubricant by shaking it in his hand like a toy.

Mike leaned in close to my ear and whispered, "Can you apply it for me?"

At that moment, butterflies soared through my body, leaving no corner empty.

He asks again, "Can you?"

I nod and he replies, "Thanks, baby."

I sit up a bit as he inches closer to me. He is really close to my mouth. He hands me the lube and places his hands on the wall. After I shakily open it, I put some on my index and middle fingers. I can feel his eyes staring at me, waiting. Now it was my turn to make him yearn for my touch. I stroke thin lines up and down his member, making sure to go slowly. Once I coat most of him, I wrap my thumb and index finger around him.

I look up to see him biting his lip, hard. "Do you want me to _just_ lubricate?"

"Jerry. Are you going to make this difficult?"

He wanted me to jack him off so badly. I know he did. "Umm, yes." I smile as I say that.

He lets out a small sigh and uses one hand to move my hand up and down his member. "Like that."

"Show me again." I know I'm going to have to pay for this later.

This time he places all of my fingers around him. "Jerry, we've done this before, you just have to..." He moves my hand up and down multiple times. "Is that too much?" He adds sarcastically.

"Nope, I've got it." Yep, I had hell to pay.

I begin stroking him slowly at a steady pace. I hear a small moan/exhale come from him, so I speed up the process. Once I start moving faster, I feel him lean in towards me and give out his first real moan. And let me tell you, it was fucking hot.

Working on the head, I play with it with my thumbs.

"Go-god, Jer. Nnnnnnnnnn," Mike stuttered. And he never stuttered. Well, not very often.

Once satisfied with his head, I work on the base by massaging him all the way down to his balls. I could hear him throw his head back in pleasure.

Giving him one last stroke, I simply state, "All done, Mikey."

He looks down at me. "Bend over for me."

And this was the hell I was talking about.

He adds a bit of lubrication on his index finger as I reposition myself into a more presenting position. My hole felt so open and exposed. I bury my face in the pillow and dig my fingers into the bed sheets, preparing myself for Mike's finger to enter me. This was always the wonderfully worst part of it.

Mike places a hand on my back while rubbing some of the lube around my muscle ring and counts down, "3, 2, 1."

His finger pushes itself into my rectum, lubricating everything it touches. I let out a small moan. Of course it hurt, but it hurt so good. He does a circle around the inside of me before exiting. I look up, resting my chin on the pillow. I was probably making the most stupid face right then, but do I care? No.

Mike leans over to whisper, "You're so warm, Jerry."

I just wanted to melt right then. As Mike planted a few kisses in my hair, he places his other hand on my pelvis and grabs onto it tight. I knew what was about to do. He was probably centimeters away from entering.

He laughs lightly. "Do you think your going to get away with it that easy?"

"M-mikey, please. Do me already," I plead.

"Hmm, persuade me further."

"M-michael, please. G-give it to me. I b-beg of you."

Mike removes his hand from my side and moves it towards my ass. "I don't think that's enough, Jer Bear."

"M-mike, fuck me, damn it!"

That is what got him. Right after I said those few words, he slowly entered me. Oh my god it hurts so good. Why is it when I curse he does it? Maybe because I never really do? Probably.

After he's about one third in, he pulls back slightly, not going to fast. After inching his way inside of me, Mike picks up his pace. I spread my legs out further, to open up as much as I could.

"Gnnnnnnnnn," I drool as I moan.

"Holy shit." Obviously Mike was enjoying this too.

I grab ahold of my member, in attempt to relieve myself. Holy smokes, I was really warm. I try to stroke myself at Mike's pace.

I moan as Mike hits my spot. There was always this one spot that felt amazing when Mike hit into it. Actually, it didn't feel amazing, it felt extraordinarily _pleasing_. And he knew when he found it. I would usually give it away.

Mike sped up again. I know what's going on. He's about to reach his climax.

"Oh god, J-jer. I-I." He manages before releasing.

"Gaaaaaaaaah!" I moan when I feel his cum inside of me. It felt like molten lava that had erupted from a volcano. In a way, it was. As Mike's liquid traveled its way through me, I hummed a low moan.

My member was swollen from the sexual activity. I hadn't been stroking it since he'd spoke. Mike exits me and pants violently. It felt like he had a workout from my position.

"Want some help?" He asks after his mess of huffs and pants subsides.

At first I thought he meant help getting up, but after, I realised he saw me. Gosh this is embarrassing. I push myself up into a slumped over sitting position.

I feel him moving closer to me, soon leaning into my back. His whole body was warm with a thin layer of sweat covering his every inch. I could feel his member on my back too. It seemed almost tired as well.

"All you need to do is ask," I hear him whisper in my ear. His mouth so close to my ear sent little sparks down my back.

Without my permission, Mike lightly strokes both of his index fingers up and down my member. My face flares up as he does so.

"M-mike!"

He smiles at my reaction and adds two fingers. I lay into him, finally surrendering.

"Are you ready, Jer?"

I nod desperately. Mike removes himself from my back and sits in front of me, much like I did when I applied lubrication on him. He grabs onto my hips and guides me to stand on my knees in front of him. I plant my hands in his brown hair. It was so soft and smooth.

I look down at him, waiting for any contact. To my surprise, he decides to take me into his mouth.

"Mmmmmmmm," I moan lowly. His mouth was so wet and warm.

I can feel his smile form around my member. I thrust as lightly as I possibly can to his mouth. He takes it, but soon after slides me mostly out of his mouth. I can feel his tongue slide out from under my member, and he starts licking my head.

I bite my lip to keep myself at bay. Because if I truly wanted to, I would force myself down Mike's throat. But, I know that would probably make him gag and spit me out.

Mike starts sucking on what he had in his mouth. And just that felt genuinely satisfying.

He began inching me back in, settling his tongue underneath my member. I could feel myself hit the back of his throat.

"Ghhnnn, oh M-mike." I dig my fingers into his hair in reaction to Mike deepthroating me.

This was it. "Mike, I-I can't! It's… coming!" Sweet release.

I felt Mike's mouth tighten as my liquids swam down his throat. A moment later, he uncovered my member. There was a thin strand of saliva hanging from me to his lips, in which were curved up in a smile. He was huffing for air through his nose.

My eyes shoot open as I realise that I had work at 9:15.

"Crap!" I dash out of bed and search for my clothes. And when did my shirt come off? Th-that's for a later time! Ah! My pants!

"What are you doing?" Mike questions as I turn every stone looking for my boxers and my shirt.

I look up to see that same, sideways smile on his face. "My shirt! And work and, ugh!" I complain as I throw my arms up in the air.

He breaks out in laughter.

I dart my eyes over to him. "What's so funny?"

Mike wipes a non-existent tear away from his face. "Jerry, it's Sunday."

"Oh, right."

* * *

Sorry it's out so late! I've had a butt-ton of homework and family stuff happening. Blah! Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed. Dirty birdies!

Chao!


	5. Jessie

Hello readers! I'm back! I feel so dumb for not publishing chapter 3 earlier. Brain farted I guess. Oh! And views have skyrocketed! Thank you all so much! I've been working on these with all of my free time, but I may or may not be able to get them out as fast as before. I have some things going on with my life. It will get better though! So, I'll keep my head up and fight another one of my battles.

Dead is talked about in this chapter, soif your triggered by that, skip this one.

All FNAF belongs to Scott Cawthon

Jessica, Jeffrey, Jessie, and Michelle belong to me

Enjoy!

* * *

Jeremy's POV

It was Sunday. I didn't have work on Sundays.

"Come back to bed, Jer," Mike whined. Oh, he had his briefs back on.

After a few more whiny words, I succumb. "Fine," I mumble and crawl back into the ruffled mess of sheets. With my boxers on may I add.

He sits up from his sprawled out position and scoots closer to me.

"Jeremy, what's wrong?" Mike asks as he caresses my arms with his fingers, dancing lightly up and down to no rhythm.

I look at his finger on my left arm. "Nothing, Michael."

Really, something is wrong. But that doesn't matter. It's in the past now. I never even knew her.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"There's nothing to talk about." Stop Jeremy. He's only trying to help.

"If you insist." I could hear the hurt in his voice. And oh gosh, it felt like a stab in the heart.

I had to tell someone. Sooner better than later. "Have you ever loved someone you have never, nor will ever, have the chance to see? To love?"

"Well, I can't say I have loved someone I have never seen."

"Do you love your family?"

"Of course."

"Have you held your deceased sister in your arms?" Here comes Niagara Falls.

"Jeremy."

My sister had passed when she was just a few minutes old. I remember that moment. I thought she had went to sleep. That's what my parents told me. I got to hold her for a few seconds, but soon she was torn from my arms. I wondered why my mom was crying and screaming at the nurses. Who wouldn't be screaming after their child was taken from them?

"Her name was Jessie."

Mike wrapped his arms around me loosely. "You don't have to talk about it, Jer."

I bite my lip to keep the tears in. "D-don't you want to know what's bothering me?"

"You've already said enough." And with that he rests his head on my shoulder. In return, I rest my head on his.

"I love you, Mike." A single tear flows out.

"Love you too, Jer."

* * *

You all must be confused. In my world, they both have a sister. Mike has a younger sister. Michelle (Mike's younger sister) is around 2 years younger than Mike. I don't know how old Mike is. It never really says anywhere.

Jeremy was supposed to have two twin younger sisters. But, he only has one for known reasons. He also has an older brother that is around 5 years older than him. His brother is very successful and went to college for medicines. Jeffrey (Jeremy's older brother) became a surgeon and isn't ever around for anything. Jeremy's sister is around 2-3 years younger than him. Her name is Jessica. She is a lot like her brother. She is scared of literally everything. She is just such a cutie.

I'm not going to drag you all on forever. Tell me in the reviews if you like the siblings so far.

Chao!


	6. Just a Bit Lonely

Views have been going up! I'm so glad everyone likes this! I really love how people enjoy my writing. It makes my day to see people read my story.

All FNAF belongs to Scott Cawthon

There are suggestive scenes and strong language

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Jeremy's POV**

 **Later that night**

I could not fall asleep. Let's just list a few reasons: I'm bored, it's like, 9 PM, and there is a nearly naked man sleeping next to me. Maybe Mike's still up?

I sigh and roll over to face Mike's face. He looked so peaceful. I can't wake him up. Maybe I can go to the pizzeria with him. Crap. What time is it? 9:41. Still got time!

I hastily put my head on the pillow and shut my eyes.

Any second now...

Why is falling asleep so frustrating?

An arm wraps around my waist and pulls me closer to Mike. I smile. He was awake. Or I woke him up… Either way, I felt more comfortable with him there. I place my hands on his chest and nuzzle into a more sleepable position. Hmm, his sweet chest. He had one of those somewhat muscular bodies. It wasn't sweaty and nasty all the time. You know those bodybuilders who look like they eat a bottle of steroids every hour? I want to throw up at the sight of those people.

But Mike? He was hot.

"Am I really hot?"

"No! I mean, how did you hear that?"

"It's kinda hard to not hear you say I'm hot."

"But, I didn't say anything!"

"Hush, Jer." He smiles, almost as if he was satisfied with my out loud thinking. Well, he was hot. Doesn't he know that?

* * *

 **That morning**

I hear the bedroom door close gently. He always did that. Mike always says I sleep so wonderfully and that he just couldn't wake me up. Little did he know, I got up in time to bribe him into bringing me with him. It just gets so… lonely? I would rather spend time in that dump of a pizzeria with him than wait by the door for him.

I peek out from under the covers to make sure the coast is clear. Clear. I jump out of bed and throw my jacket on. The news said it would be cold today. For some reason, Mike never wears a jacket unless I tell him to. I literally have to put a neon yellow sticky note on the front door for him to put it on. And it has to be yellow. Neon yellow.

Racing out the bedroom door, I catch Mike about to leave.

"Wait!" I shout to stop him. He wore his jacket today.

Mike turns around. "Oh, did I wake you?"

I shake my head. "I was just wondering if I could go with you?"

He smiles. "Lonely again?"

I could feel my face turn bright red.

"Come on." He holds the door open. I slip my shoes on and run out the door, grabbing Mike's hand as I do so.

I hear the front door close as I drag Mike to the car. "I haven't ever seen you this happy to go back to Hellhole."

"That's because," I smile and look back at Mike," you're going to be there with me."

As I open the passenger door, Mike pulls away from my grasp. He refuses to sit in the passenger seat. Ugh, I am once again cursed with the passenger side. As I sit down, Mike closes the door. _Ha! I'm not the only one!_

The smell of Mike's cologne hits me a few seconds later. I wipe the stupid look on my face and buckle my seatbelt with a click. I look over at Mike closing his door, not dealing with the seatbelt.

"Mike."

"Hmm?"

"Nevermind." He always refused to put it on. I wasn't about to fight an unwinnable war.

And with that, they were off.

* * *

Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter of Back to There. I will try to get the next episode out ASAP! Have a great day!

Chao!


	7. Caught?

We got a few more readers Monday. That's always good. Being bored is also good. I get to write more for you guys! Yay! Also, this is an episode for somewhat dirty birdies.

All FNAF belongs to Scott Cawthon

There are SUGGESTIVE SCENES and strong language

YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED

* * *

 **Mike's POV**

I close the car door behind me. It's been a bit since Jerry came with me. He was already racing up to the front doors. He always seems to bring the joy out of me. 'Cause if it was up to me, I would be a grumpy old man.

Walking up to the door, I swirl my keys around my index finger tauntingly. "Looking for these, Jer?"

He turns around from the doors to face me with a shake of his head in an embarrassed "no". He had his own keys, but he left those on the kitchen table. Tsk, tsk, Jerry. My key fits into the slot with ease. I turn the key and open the the doors melodramatically, announcing in a booming voice, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza! Where fantasy and fun comes to life!" I held my arms out, as if there was something grand to show off.

Jeremy laughed and walked inside before the doors closed. His pink face, scattered with freckles that decided where they wanted to be. I cup his face in my hands and kiss him. He was surprised at first, but he warmed up for me, his tongue demanding attention.

"Wait for the office," I say as the kiss breaks. Smiling, I grind my hips against his and add, "You can have whatever you want there."

Jeremy nods and bites his lip. There weren't any cameras in the front desk room or lobby or whatever the room they're in is called.

We had this little sneaking method. He would hide in the shadows, using me as a shield from the camera, and go to the office that way. You never know who watches those cameras.

He slips into the shadows, acting as a que for me to head to the office. As I do so, I look for him. He was giving me a thumbs up. I would always laugh at that because all you could see were his hands.

When we made it to the office, Jeremy couldn't keep his hands off of me. Making the right decision, he began unbuttoning my shirt. I stumble back into the metal desk with a thud and begin pulling Jeremy's shirt over his head. Our silent agreement continues as I throw his shirt onto the floor.

Oh, and the fur fucks won't be bothering us. Trust me. They walked in on us once. Let's just say we haven't seen Freddy very active since.

Jeremy was having trouble with one of the buttons. It was always the third one. I bring one of my shaky hands up to undo it for him. The hunger in his eyes was enough of a thanking. He undoes the last with ease, and he pulls my shirt off. I catch him smiling at my shirtless abdomen.

"What's so funny?"

"You said I could have anything that I wanted in here, right?" His eyes trail up to meet mine.

Holy shit. "Right."

"In that case," he whispers in a hardly audible tone, "give me what I want."

A smile creeps across our faces as I hold the small of Jeremy's back as a support. I stumble with Jerry over to the black swivel seat. Setting him down in the chair, I undo my belt. _Control it Michael._

"What is it you want, Jer?"

Jeremy's eyes widen. Footsteps.

"Fuck." I toss Jeremy his shirt and search for mine. Got it. "Uh, under there!" I point to under the office desk for Jeremy to hide. I throw on my shirt, only having time to

button three buttons. I look down at Jeremy. He can hide pretty well actually. Casually leaning back in my chair, I grab the camera and start scrolling through them. Someone's in the West hall. Getting one last button done.

Oh my god. What the hell is the manager doing here? "Hello, hello, Michael," Phone Guy repeats his famous words.

"Hello, hello," Mike answers in a mocking tone.

The blonde scratches his into hair in confusion. "Why do you look like you've just got out of a playboy photoshoot?"

"I'm not going to ask how you how exactly know what those look like," Phone's face flares up, "but, I look like this because I got hot. Although everyone knows that happened a long time ago." I couldn't resist the eyebrow wiggle.

Jeremy was holding a sea of laughter in. This was probably pretty hysterical from where he is.

"Anyway! I came here for some paperwork." Jeremy wasn't laughing anymore.

"And why are you here? Can't you wait till the morning?" Paperwork means going through the desk. Going through the desk means finding Jerry. Finding Jerry means bad news. No one likes bad news.

"I, uh, kinda need it tonight." The blonde rubs the back of his neck and looks down. I snatch an opportunity to give Jeremy a glance. _I'm going to let him. Be careful._ He nods and bunches up in the corner as best as he can.

"Fine," I give a fake dramatic sigh. "Just be quick. You know how the furries get."

"Furries?" The manager asks in a very confused tone.

"The bots."

"Ah." He pulls the drawer out and scavenges for his papers.

After pulling a few documents from the stack, he closes the drawer with a few papers in hand. "Thank you, Michael."

"Call me Mike."

"Alright, _Mike."_ Phone Guy walks into the East Hall, stopping to pop his head back in. "By the way, I'll keep your little meeting a secret." He winks and walks off.

* * *

Are they busted? Well, yeah. They were caught. Will they be fired? Probably not. Freddy's can't get a single new worker. What will happen next episode? No idea.

Ciao!


	8. Good Morning

I think I'm addicted to Town of Salem readers. I played until 12:47 in the morning. That's bad, right?

All FNAF belongs to Scott Cawthon

Strong language and suggestive scenes.

* * *

 **Jeremy's POV**

Mike's knuckles were white as he gripped the wheel.

I sigh and look out at the sunrise. "Mike, there's no need to be upset over that. How do we even know he saw me?"

Waiting for a reply, I yawn. I didn't know how tired I really was until now. As I rest my head on the ledge of the window, my eyelids demand to close. I had work in a few hours. Ugh.

 **Mike's POV**

He's asleep. I wonder what he's dreaming about? I don't have nice dreams anymore. Well, nice sleep dreams. Those were cut off a while ago.

I glance over at Jeremy to make sure he's still asleep.

Jeremy stirs as a response. He slept perfectly. He didn't drool or snore. He did move bit though. He kicked me awake once. It was pretty funny. Some nights I wonder if he's awake when he does some of these things.

After pulling into the driveway, I steal another glance at Jeremy. Still asleep. Alright Mikey, time to use your hot muscle bod and carry Jerry into bed. I undo my seatbelt, take my keys, and get out of the car to open Jeremy's door.

"Come on, Jer." After lifting him out of the car bridal style, I shut the car door. His hair smells like strawberries. How does he do that? We don't even use strawberry shampoo. He smells good though. Really good.

Soon after settling Jeremy in bed, I lay on the covers beside him. There was nothing else to do, so why not?

 **Jeremy's POV**

I wake up to my hair being twirled and messed with. Mike. Opening my eyes, I find my guess to be correct.

"Morning, Baby," Mike smiles.

"Morning," I answer and smile. "What time is it?"

"9:30 something."

I nod. Work was in 30 minutes.

"How long have I been asleep?"

"A few hours."

After waking up at an acceptable amount, I sit up and rub my eyes, hoping to wake up fully.

"You know, you're cute when you sleep."

"That's a good thing, right?"

"In your case. For me, no."

"How's it bad for you?"

"Well, it gives me more of a reason to miss you while you're gone." He smiles bashfully at me.

"Oh, shut up." I throw a pillow at him and smile.

After getting dressed, I find Mike in the kitchen drinking a cup of coffee.

"And how is it good for me?"

"How's what?" He takes a sip.

"Me being 'cute' when I sleep."

He sets his cup down and walks up to me. "Well," he cups my face in his hands, "it makes me want you more."

A shiver runs down my spine, and he kisses me. French vanilla.

"Here." Mike reaches over to the counter to hand me a coffee mug. "Just how you like it."

"Thanks." I take it and check my watch. 9:47. "Got to go, Mikey. Love you." I grab my jacket and head towards the door.

"Love you more." He winks at me as I close to door.

* * *

Sorry it's so late guys! I've been working on another story. It's called Bittersweet. It's a gumlee fanfic. So, if you like Adventure Time and Gumlee, go check that out! I can't wait for it! It should be out right after this chapter. I'm so excited!

Ciao


	9. Yellow Bear

Hey guys! I'm just going to jump right into this chapter. I like this one a lot.

FNAF and The Silver Eyes belong to Scott Cawthon

There is strong language and suggestive scenes

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Jeremy's POV**

This. Job. Sucks. I got stuck with ticket duty. Are you serious?

"Hey, Jerbear! How's it going?" The purple man teases.

"Shut up."

"Aw, we all know you love that name SO much." William holds back his laughter.

"Shut up. Please."

A kid walks up to the counter and points to the Toy Bonnie plushie before putting all of his tickets on the counter. I grab it down and hand it to him. He smiles and waves as a thanks before running back to his mother. A smile rises to my lips.

William stares blankly into the direction the kid went. He does this sometimes. It scares me. I worry about him sometimes.

"Hey, Willy." He hates that name.

He looks up at me with those blank, glassy eyes. I back up into the shelf while he keeps staring. He blinks a few times.

"Don't you dare fucking call me that again."

A sigh of relief waves over me. Normal Vince.

"Sir?" A girl - no woman - asks me.

"Y-yes?" I'm not very good at talking with people.

"This is Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria, correct?" She looks around frantically.

"Well, yes. Do you need the manager?" I glance at Purple. He wasn't acting right. Usually he's all wacko, but he's different.

"Yes please." She gives a forced smile. Her face looks jovial. Huh, bad past?

"I-i've got t-to go!" Purple runs out of the room with a sudden sense of panic.

The girl looks at me with a blank expression. Woah. She wears the same one as Purple. Probably just a coincidence.

"I'm sorry, Miss. He can be a bit wacky sometimes."

"I understand." She looks at the plushies on the walls with the same expression.

"Oh! You want to see the manager?"

"Yes."

"Right this way." I take her to the office. Something was very familiar about this girl. She seems tortured. Hurt. Scarred.

After serving several toddlers, the girl comes back to the counter.

"Pardon me, I wanted to know if I could have one of your plushies as a memento." She seemed nervous.

"Sorry, you have to get tickets first," I joke.

"Oh." She pulls out a five from her wallet. "Does this count?"

"I was joking! You can have one for free." I look at the shelves of chickens, bunnies, bears, and a fox. "Which one?"

"The yellow one."

I grab Chica.

"No!" She almost yells at me, making me jerk and drop the plush.

"Which yellow one?" There's no other yellow one up here.

"The bear."

"Freddy?"

"No. The yellow bear."

"Um… we don't have a yellow bear." I grab the fox. "You can have this one though! His name is-"

"Foxy." She finishes.

"You've been here before." That came out as a statement more than a question.

"Um, yes. Thank you." She takes the plush and hurries out of the building.

I step off of the mini ladder and grab the Chica I dropped. Looking up I notice she left a five dollar bill on the counter.

"Who are you?"

* * *

Hey guys! This is coming out so early because I feel bad for not posting the last one sooner. I hope you enjoyed the early part though! Oh! Also, the girl is Charlie. It's Scott's character from The Silver Eyes. I LOVE her so so so much, I just had to add her.

Ciao!


	10. A Turn Of Events?

Omg I'm sorry this is so late. I've been super busy with personal things! I'll try to keep them pretty regular from now on. Again, I'm so so so sorry!

FNAF belongs to Scott Cawthon

There are SUGGESTIVE SCENES and strong language

* * *

 **Jeremy's POV**

I close the door gently and look around. Where is Mike? I walk over to the counter and see a cup of coffee, half full. It's still warm. He must have left recently. But he never leaves without his coffee.

"Michael, are you home?" I call out.

No reply.

Maybe he went somewhere.

"I prefer to be called Mike," he says while pulling me in for a backwards hug.

"Where did you even come from?"

He buries his nose into my neck.

"End of discussion?" I ask.

He nods and starts sucking on my collar bone. I let out a hum of a moan. His hands wedge into my uniform pants as we stumble towards our room.

 **?'s POV**

I shut my car door and grip onto my small handbag. I bite the inside of my lip and smile back my tears. I'm so proud of you, bro. A giggle spills as I run up to the house and knock on the front door.

A few muffled words come from inside, and the door opens.

A redheaded man smiles. "Hello, Ms."

"How do y' do?" I give an exaggerated bow.

He gives a light chuckle and glances over his shoulder. Where's my Mikey?

"So, uhm, you're his boyfriend?"

He gives a small nod and rubs the back of his neck.

"Huh."

A familiar brunette appears from around the corner. "Jer, who's at the d-"

I push past Jeremy and wrap my arms around Mikey.

"Mikey, I haven't seen you in forever!" I hug him tighter.

After the wave of shock somewhat passes, he wraps his arms around my body lightly.

"Hey, Sis."

He gives me a squeeze before letting go.

"Anyway, what did you come here for?" He asks.

"Haven't you heard?" A confused expression spreads across our three faces.

"Uh, no."

"Mum is ill."

* * *

Sorry it's so late guys. :'(

I feel so Frickin bad!


	11. Silver Nightmare

I started this one right after the last chapter so I could get it done faster.

FNAF belongs to Scott Cawthon

There is strong language, slight blood, and SUGGESTIVE SCENES

You have been warned

* * *

 **Mike's POV**

I load the luggage in the trunk and look at Jeremy. He was doing that thing with his hands that he does when he's nervous.

"Ready?"

 **Vincent's POV**

 _It's eyes swipe over the recently abandoned building. The clanks and grinding of gears draw near. Accompanied with the crumbling of fur, the mechanical joints make swift, inhuman movements._

 _The darkness seems to grow darker and colder. I fist up one of my hands, letting the knife hang loosely in the other. I can't see the difference between the two arcade game boxes I'm hiding in between and the wall. I can hear_ him _though. Those eyes._

 _A swing of a hook digs into the game box by my side._

 _The arcade game creaks as it gets tilted over. I get ready to sprint. As I look up, my vision is blurred by a blinding light. Silver light. A hook swings at my face. The cold, bitter piece of metal buries itself into the side of my face. I hear my flesh and bones break and tear. The agonising pain turns into misty tears and a warm blanket of blood, and I take one final look at his blank, silver eyes._

I wake up with a case of hyperventilation. My heartbeat drowns out Scott's voice as I feel the spot where the metal had stabbed into. Scott shakes me repeatedly.

"Vince! Vinny, it was a dream!" he repeats himself.

I reach up and pull his face towards mine.

"Scotty, I love you so damn much."

"I love you t-" his sentence cut short by a kiss.

I wrap my other arm around his neck and break the kiss.

"It's been a while, Scotty boy."

"Is sex all you think about?"

I look around. "Usually."

He rolls his eyes. "You are too much."

"And you're perfect."

"And we have work in the morning."

"And… you beat me."

A smile spreads across his face.

"Well, I _might_ feel up to it tonight," Scott states.

"That was all it took to convince you?"

"Well, uh, I've been thinking about you lately also."

"Uh huh." I kiss him again, this time more passionate, and he wraps his arms around me. I nudge my knee against his crotch. He jumps a small bit and tenses up his face. I slide my hands down into his underwear.

The phone rings.

Scott reaches over for it. His work phone?

"Hello, this is Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, Scott speaking. How may I help you?"

A male voice was talking. Definitely male.

"I'm so sorry to hear that. Hope she gets well-"

The male voice cuts him off.

"Oh, uh, how long do you need?"

A few murmurs are spoken on the other side of the phone.

"Can do." He hangs the phone up.

"Who was that?"

"Michael. He and Jeremy are going to be out for a few days." He turns over to go to sleep. "We need sleep."

I sigh and turn over also. "Night."

"Goodnight, Vincent."

* * *

Hey guys, sorry jm getting this out soooooooooo late. Again, I'll try to keep it a bit more regular. Not once in a blue moon like now °~°

Ciao


	12. Things Will Be Golden

Hey guys ik it's been a while and that I might've broken my promise buuuuut, I'm coming back with some better content. Hope you all enjoy. This episode goes out to all of those who have been touched by any sort of cancer. If you, your family, or friends have experienced the battle of cancer, I want to thank you for your sacrifice and your hard times through loss and battles. Stay strong.

All rights reserved to Scott Cawthon

Rated M you have been warned

 **Mike's POV**

The road seems to go on and on forever. Jeremy is fast asleep in the passenger seat, clutching onto the teddy bear I got specially designed to say "I love you Jer Bear!" like a child. He won't sleep without it. Just the more reason to fall in love with him I guess.

"Wake up Babe," I lightly shake Jeremy til he wakes up. "Gas stop. Need to pee?"

He nods and rubs the sleep out of his eyes. "How close are we?"

"Just an hour or two and we'll be golden."

He smiles and gives me a quick kiss before darting for the gas station. Either he has to pee really bad or he needs more snacks. Probably both.

After filling up the gas tank and emptying my bladder, we get back in the car and get back on the road. This time Jeremy is awake and taking pictures for Instagram. I mean the view is quite beautiful, so why not take the opportunity.

"It really is nice out here. All of the mountain formations and forests." Jeremy says and glances in my direction.

"It is. No wonder my parents moved here."

"I know something more perfect than this place." Jeremy continues to take pictures.

"What is that?"

"You."

My face turns a bright red. "Ah, I."

He gives a light giggle and looks at me. "Love you too."

 **Phone's POV**

Roll over to see Vince out of bed. He looks over his shoulder while buttoning up his uniform shirt.

"Hey Scotty, made ya some toast."

He always makes toast. It's adorable. It's oddly really filling though.

"Thanks babe." I throw the sheets off of me and wrap my arms around Vince, cuddling up close to him. He's so warm.

He seems a little shocked at first but smiles. "You're so sleepy," he notices.

"How do you think Mike and Jeremy are doing? Poor boys, Mike's Mom is diagnosed with stage four ovarian cancer."

"Oh my god seriously? Is there any way of...?" He seems genuinely concerned.

I shake my head. It snuck up on her. It's a horrible way to pass too. And for those two to have to go through such a horrible thing.

After eating breakfast and getting dressed we head to open up the pizzeria. People are already waiting with their hyper children.

A little girl with brown pigtails tugs on my shirt sleeve. "Mr. is Bonnie gonna sing for us today?"

I smile and crouch to be eye level with her. "He may have a little something special for you planned. What is your name?"

"Cathrine." She giggles. "Does Bonnie really have something for me?"

"Well he told me to keep it in the back for his special little friend. Let me grab it for you." I add with a wink as I open the doors to the pizzeria. The mother thanks me as she is dragged in the building by Catherine.

I grab a Bonnie plush with a special guitar. It was a prototype that almost went through. The only problem was it cost too much to make. The small, shiny guitar made sound and was detachable for easy washing. We had about 50 more in the back.

"Here you are little lady," I hand the plush to the girl.

Her eyes sparkle. "Wow! Thank you mister!"

I chuckle. "Thank Bonnie. He was the one who had the idea." I gesture towards the giant bunny animatronic.

"Thank you Bonnie!" She smiles and hugs her mom's leg. Her mother mouths her thanks and tells her daughter to go eat her pizza.

I head to the backroom where Vincent is. "So you're back in your little laboratory I see."

He looks up and puts the wrench down, wiping the oil from his hands. "Hey Scotty."

I lean over the table and look at the scribbles he calls blueprints. "Working on a new one?"

"New model," he corrects. "This here is gonna be our new Foxy."

"Oh wow." I look up at him. He's so hot when he works. It's something about how much he loves what he does. Whether it's building robots or it's working with kids, the job suits him.

"Ahem, Scott?" I snap out of my daydreaming.

"Y-yeah?"

"I know I'm one hot mother fucker, but I assure you, you can have me all you want later." He smirks and places a kiss on my forehead. "Now they need ya out there, love ya."

"Love you more Vinny."

Guess whoooos baaaaack?

And ready with more content for you all. I'm so sorry for falling off of the face of the earth guys. I'll be back with tons more stuff for u guys so stay tuned.

See ya


	13. Jean

Hope you all enjoy this. It's a bit short but I wanted to post a lot more so you all could read a bit more.

FNAF belongs to Scott Cawthon.

 **Jeremy's POV**

We pull up to the hotel and quickly get into our room. 217 was our number. Mike and I quickly unpack and get settled before heading out to the hospital his mom is in. He's in such a rush. I don't blame him though. That's his mom.

We made it to her room.

"Mom? Mom?!" He shouts looking for his mom.

"Mikey? Is that you?" A thin woman with the same brown hair Mike has is sitting on the ledge of a hospital bed. IV's seem to run down every vein they could find and her smile seems off, although I've only seen it in pictures.

"Oh Mom," he runs to her and embraces her. "I... I missed you so much." He's crying.

She pats his back and smooths his hair. "I missed you too Mikey. The house has been so quiet without you to play your music, or make your silly jokes, or tell us how lame we are and we don't understand—"

"Mom Jer's right there," his face flares up and he nods slightly towards me. I wave and smile. I look so awkward don't I?

"Oh look at this little cutie," Mrs. Schmidt walks over to me and feels my hair, arms, face. "You've found a keeper. I wouldn't mind bein related to this fine b—"

"Moooooom!" Mike covers his face and groans.

"What? You've got yourself a hot one here. You know, when we first found out you were gay, we thought it was a joke. But oh boy am I glad you are." Michael is sitting in the corner with his hands covering his face.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Schmidt, I'm Jeremy." I offer my hand.

"Oh I already know your name. And that you like the color purple and that you're scared of the dark." She smiles and lets me go, I turn red. Mike has some explaining to do.

I help Mike get up and laugh. "She's a character."

"Ha yeah imagine bein her kid and havin to live with her for 18 years." He rolls his eyes and smiles.

"I still have ears!"

We all laugh in unison. This is what family is like. I miss it.

Hope you enjoyed Mrs. Schmidt. I think her name is gonna be Jean. She's very open about her opinions as you could see ? I love her so much, I hope u did too.

See ya


	14. I Don't Want To Be Alone

Hey guess I'm going in for surgery in two days. My kidneys are messing up and I'm really scared. Please keep me in mind on the 16th. My lung could also have cancer on it. So yay? Anyway I don't wanna make u all down and worried. Have fun reading!

FNAF belongs to Scott Cawthon

 **Jeremy's POV**

"I'll be fine. I've got my mom for company." He smiles.

"Fine, I just want you to be ok. I don't want you to be, you know..." I look at the floor and dig the toe of my shoe into the tile.

"Hey," Mike lifts my head up so our lips are almost touching, "I'll be fine. Trust me."

His lips meet mine. So soft and passionate.

"I love you Jer." He holds my waist and pulls me closer. "You love me don't you?" he whispers.

"Of course I do." I answer tilting my head for another kiss.

"Than you know I'd never mislead you. You should trust me." He leans in, just about to meet my lips.

The bathroom door opens. "Now if we can tip toe, why don't why have toe tips. We have finger tips, why're—"

We quickly pull apart, hoping his mom didn't see us.

"Oh?" She grabs the bathroom door. "I'll leave you two to that," she adds before closing the restroom door with her inside.

Mike covers his face. "She's so."

"Amazing," I finish his sentence with a giggle. "Wish my mom was like yours."

"No you don't," he looks through two of his fingers and holds back a laugh. He loves his mother. I love her too.

"Alright, you boys better be done because I hear talking," she comes back out, "and I wanna hug my little Mikey." Saying that, she wraps her arms around Michael. They have the same eyes.

"Anyway, it's getting dark," I force a smile. I don't wanna sleep alone. I don't want Mike to feel alone. He should be fine, right?

"Be careful," Mike says, drawing me closer to him.

"I will, I always am." Now we're touching.

"You are." He gives a light laugh and scans me up and down with his eyes.

"U-uh I." Our eyes meet.

"See you tomorrow, Baby." Our lips meet and I feel his tongue press into my mouth. So warm. His hand slips under the hem of my shirt slightly and sparks fly.

"Alright, t-take care of yourselves," I say after the kiss breaks.

"We will," Mrs. Schmidt says, pulling me in for a hug. "I'll watch over him for ya," she adds with a wink.

I smile. "Thank you Mrs. Schmidt."

"Call me Jean. Or Mom. Or mum. Or whatever. Mikey used to call me mummy when he was little." She comes closer and whispers in my ear so Mike doesn't hear, "He still does sometimes."

I cover my mouth before a laugh can escape. "What was that?" Mike asks.

"Oh nothing Mikey." Jean laughs and waves before I leave.

They should be fine, right?

Here's another short one. I hope you liked it. I enjoyed making it. I seriously love Jean sooo much. She's so full of attitude and smart remarks. Anyway, about my surgery. It's on my kidneys. I won't go into much detail, but it's gonna hurt like hell. Ugh, life is just the best right? NOT. Anyway I'll let you guys go.

See ya


	15. Not Just Another Night

**Purple's POV**

"Second day without those two. Kinda quiet," I sigh and unlock the door. Walking in, the bots all stare at me.

"Hey there fuzz-fucks. How are we all tonight?" I laugh. Freddy laughs back.

The night shift. God damn it. I had to work on Foxy tonight, so these bastards better back off. I don't wanna get stuffed into another suit. Those things hurt. The springs, they'll leave a mark or two also.

"W-W-W-William," Freddy's cracking voice box distorts my name.

"Got a name change, bud. It's Vincent now," I walk past the stage and lift my middle finger to the evil little chunks of metal.

"Y-you're sti-still a b-b-bad boy," the yellow chicken says with hint of a threat in her voice.

I turn around and smirk, "Don't get too kinky now." I push open the door and roll my eyes.

"Do y-you kn-kn-know what we d-do with b-bad boys?" Bonnie asks with a short laugh at the end. His laugh was disgusting, higher than you'd expect and gave you shivers.

"We kill t-t-teach them-m to be good," Chica whispers.

All of them laugh in unison. Those freaky fuckers. Foxy was different. He seemed a little more human than the others. Don't get me wrong, he still is terrifying, but he's more handleable.

I spend most of the night tuning up the fox's joints and repairing his damaged parts, cutting myself once.

The blood wouldn't stop. Red crimson liquid mixing with the black inkiness of the oil. It was beautiful. I just want to—

ĐØ₦'₮ ⱧØⱠĐ ł₮ ₳₲₳ł₦₴₮ Ʉ₴

ɖօռ'ȶ ɦօʟɖ ɨȶ ǟɢǟɨռֆȶ ʊֆ

∂σи'т нσℓ∂ ιт αgαιиѕт υѕ

t̳h̳o̳s̳e̳ ̳a̳r̳e̳n̳'t̳ ̳t̳h̳e̳ ̳d̳e̳s̳i̳g̳n̳ ̳c̳h̳o̳i̳c̳e̳s̳ ̳w̳e̳ ̳w̳e̳r̳e̳ ̳l̳o̳o̳k̳i̳n̳g̳ ̳f̳o̳r̳, ̳m̳r̳. ̳a̳f̳t̳o̳n̳

? ﾟﾅﾞ? ? ﾟﾅﾞ?￢ﾀﾙ? ? ﾟﾅﾝ? ﾟﾅﾦ ? ﾟﾅﾗ? ﾟﾅﾣ ? ﾟﾅﾔ'? ﾟﾅﾔ ? ﾟﾅﾔ? ﾟﾅﾝ ? ﾟﾅﾗ? ﾟﾅﾞ? ﾟﾅﾖ?

I let out a scream. The tool I had in my hand drops to the floor with a metallic clink, and I drop to my knees. Holding my head in my hands, I try to drive the voices out of my head.

"Get out! Get out get out get out! GETOUTGETOUTGETOUT!" I yell over and over. I can't see. It's completely dark. Something turned the lights out. The bots. Foxy is gone.

I look around, my tear-soaked eyes straining to see through the darkness. Footsteps. The big robots are coming closer. What time is it?

I fumble for my phone. It's 3:37. Scott. Scott, please be up. I find it, my hands violently shaking. The little light my phone gives off is enough to reflect off of the robots joints. They're behind the table. There's only three there. Where the hell is Foxy?

I turn my phone off and stand up. I need to control my self. Clench my hands into fists and breathe. In and out. You made these things, you know they're weaknesses.

"I didn't know you were still here," a little girls voice fills the room.

I stay quiet. I know this game.

"Why must you lurk in the shadows? Come out, and play with me."

I move as silently as I can towards the door.

"Don't leave us." The voice is right behind me.

Just as I reach for the door, the thing behind me seems to have been shoved back by some supernatural entity. Whatever it was, speaks to me telepathically.

"яυи. вєfσяє тнєу gєт уσυ."

I've been through some pretty weird shit, but this has to take it for me. I run out of the building and lock it. Racing for the car, my keys hit the ground.

"Shit shit shit shit!" I make a U-turn and grab my keys.

I get in the car and speed home. I need to see Scott. I need him. The light up ahead is turning yellow, challenging me to a race. I speed up, adrenaline coursing through my veins, making my side vision blurry. I'm not gonna make it. I speed up, accepting the challenge the light is giving me. It turns red and I make it just in time.

"Holy shit," I laugh. "I could've died."

My seatbelt wasn't on. I could have actually died. Too late now I guess. I'm just around the corner. Scott and I live in a nice neighborhood. I mean, we're know as the millionaire gay couple, but we own up to it. We aren't exactly millionaires. Freddy's is kind of burnt out. It used to be the big thing back then. That's how we got our business spread so quickly.

I almost miss our drive way, but catch it just in time to pull in crooked. I run in and search for Scott. He's in his office, isn't he? I dart for his office at the end of the hallway.

"V-Vince?" Scott turns around in his seat after I slam the door shut and gasp for air. "What are you doing here? It's hardly past 4. Aren't you supposed to be at Freddy's?" He gets up from his seat and walks over to me. He's wearing his glasses. He's so fucking hot.

"I," I pant, "needed... to get back... here."

"Vinny," he lifts my face up with his index finger to look at him, "are you alright?"

I take away my hands from my knees and stand up straight. I've caught some of my breathe so I'm not panting like a dog anymore.

"I'm fine."

Scott gives me a sideways look. "You don't have to talk about it if you're not comfortable. I worry about you, Babe."

"I know you do." I give him a smile and caress his left cheek. "I'm fine, I promise."

He blushes and looks down, while grabbing a button on my button down shirt and messing with it. "Vinny."

"Yes?"

"How would you react if..."

I wait for the rest of the sentence. "If what?" I finally ask.

"I did this." He grabs me by the collar of my shirt and kisses me hard. It's been a while since we...

I unbutton my pants, needing them off. I feel Scott help me with my shirt, breaking the kiss to lift it over my head. Now we have to get him undressed. He urges me to undo the button for him. I greedily pull the clothing off of his legs. His undone flannel has no shirt under it and rests at his elbows. I'm assuming he undid it himself because he usually wears flannels by themselves with jeans. It's an outstanding look on him.

My shaky hands sneak into his boxers. He jumps, not expecting me yet. A sly grin spreads across my face.

"What's th-that look for?"

I put my finger up to his mouth. "Shh, Scotty. Let me admire you." I run my hand down his body. Every inch, crease, and muscle; he quivers at my touch and leans back, both hands on the desk. It's littered with papers and pens and sticky notes.

"I, uh." I'm on my knees, so I have to look up to see Scott while he's talking.

"Yes, Scotty?"

"God, don't look at me like that." He blushes and looks at the wall to his right. It's decorated with pictures of him and I. One in autumn, we both are laughing because an acorn hit me in the head and a squirrel fell out of the tree to retrieve his nut. There's another in the winter where I'd fallen face first into a pile of freshly fallen, ice cold snow. My face was all red from the potential frost bite and embarrassment. I threatened to "end it all" with an icicle. Scott couldn't stop laughing. The others are different stories. I pull his underwear back and peak in at his dick. Holy shit wow what a sight to see. It's—

Scott blushes and quickly turns his attention back to me. "H-hey!"

"I'm just curious," I peer back in and feel Scott gradually thrust his hips toward my face. He is so erect already. Has it really been that long since we had sex? It can't be.

"You just gonna stare at it?" He's looking down at me with so much anticipation and hunger.

"You're so bossy tonight," I chuckle and look back down at his big penis. I want him in me so bad. But I have to wait a little while longer. I want him to beg.

"Because I need you to do it already. Don't leave me l-like this." His grip on the desk tightens and he presents his package to me closer.

I pull the boxers down and hardly hold myself back. He's right in front of my face. I massage his tip with my index finger. I get a moan from him. I need more. I take his head into my mouth, and swirl my tongue all around him. He tries to go in further, but I don't let him.

I take him out of my mouth. "Wh-Why'd you stop?" He looks down at me, his chest rising and falling at a quicker pace.

I lick his tip and exaggerate my moan as I begin sucking on his head.

"Holy shit," Scott melts into his words. I feel him harden more in my mouth. Holy shit indeed.

I pull back from him, and let his member out from my mouth. Scott looks at me almost angrily. Oh my god, he's completely aroused right now. His swollen dick inches away from my face, he uses one of his hands and pushes my head back down onto him. I nearly gag at the sudden force inside of my mouth. His tip hits the back of my throat and I give a low moan.

The grip Scott has in my hair suddenly softens and he seems distant. I look up and take him out of my mouth. He was looking at something.

"Vince, we need to get dressed, now."

 _ **Aaaand cliff hanger.**_ _**Ik I'm horrible**_ _**lol.**_ _**Is it just me, or I**_ _**love love love PG X PG moments? They're so aaaagh! And thanks everyone for the well wishes for**_ _**tomorrow they are greatly appreciated**_ ?

 _ **See ya!**_


	16. Gingerbread And Tears

_**Hey guys. I had my surgery two days ago, so I'm sorry it's so late. I've been on bed rest and I've been doing homework. I kind of like not having to go to school. Too much drama and every one is always all over me. It sucks. Anyway, enjoy**_

 _ **FNAF belongs to Scott Cawthon**_

 _ **Rated M**_

 **Jeremy's POV**

I toss and turn in the way-too-big bed. It would be so much easier to sleep if Mike was here. Well, not really, but we would be up together. And I'd know he's safe. After hours of trying to sleep, I grab my jacket and extra blankets and head towards the hospital. He's probably cold.

On my way there, I laugh to myself. Was Mike really an emo kid? I don't doubt it. I can imagine him wearing all black and begging for permission to get tattoos, persistent on telling his parents it's not just a phase. He actually has one, on his back. It's a tree. But it's not just a tree, it has all different kinds of colors of the galaxy. It's fucking awesome. It covers his right shoulder. Now I could never get a tattoo, I'm too scared.

I pull into the hospital's parking lot and bring the spare blankets in with me. Security surprisingly lets me go up to the room. Once I'm in there, my eyes go straight to the chair Mike is sitting in, his hands intertwined with one another in front of him, his elbows resting on his knees. He turned his attention to me.

"Hey Mikey," I whisper and set the blankets on a nearby counter. "Why're you still up?" He's been up for at least 48 hours now.

With the little light coming through the wide window facing the city, I can tell he shifts a little bit and nods to another chair.

I come near the two chairs and bring a blanket with me. I put the blanket around Mike get on my knees, kind of sitting on the heels of my feet front of him so I can look at him. "What's wrong baby?"

He looks down and takes my hands, smiling as he caresses the back of them. "Somehow, I knew you'd come. I had to wait until 3 in the morning, but I knew you would." He stays focused on my hands.

"Were you w-waiting on me to get here?" I'm a little surprised. I kept him up?

"I can't sleep without you." He laughs a little at the end of his sentence, adding, "Isn't it pathetic?"

"Well, I think it's rather sweet, but I—"

Mike cuts off my sentence with his lips meeting mine. I miss him back, and his hands hold my face close to his as we kiss. Our quick gasps for breathe making surprisingly a little amount of sound.

"God I need you Jer." Mikes bottom lip trembles and his eyes are filled to the brim with tears. He pulls me in for a hug, a tight one. I manage to wrap my arms around him as well.

"I need you too Mike, wh-what's going on?"

He buries his face in my neck. His spastic breathes and fast tears all muffled my my sweater. I smooth his hair, trying to calm him down. His hair was so soft. And it smelled like the old spice stuff he uses.

"You're so *sniff* perfect and kind *sniff* your *sniff* hugs smell and feel like *sniff* gingerbread. Why do you even smell like gingerbread?" He pulls back and let's me go. I smell my shirt. Holy crap. I do smell like gingerbread.

"I seriously have no idea," I laugh and look at Michael. He had a hint of a smile.

"I don't deserve you. You're so god damn amazing. I can't..." He looks away.

I have no idea what to do. He never cries and I smell like gingerbread and it's three in the morning. "Do you want me to stay the night here?"

He looks back at me and I wipe the tears from his eyes. "Would that be alright?"

I smile. "Of course, I couldn't sleep back at the hotel anyway." He's so innocent, and tired. I grab the other blanket and cover Jean up. She must've been so cold and lonely up here. I know I would be. Her eyes lightly closed with the most delicate eyelashes I've ever seen. Her lips in a permanent smile and with small wrinkles around them. Speaking of wrinkles, Jean looked very youthful, with hardly any to decorate her face. The light brown hair she once had now turning into a soft grey. She was really beautiful, especially in person. I walk back over to Mike and surprisingly fit somewhat comfortably into the chair with him. He wraps his arms around me and kisses my forehead, snuggling up with me.

"Love you Jerry," he whispers, sleepiness making his voice deeper.

"Love you too Mikey." And sleep engulfs me, ripping me from consciousness.

 _ **Hehe I love sleepy Mike. And emotional Mike. So why not mix the two? So am I the only one who likes him all sleepy and emotional? Yeah? Ok I'll leave**_

 _ **See ya later!**_


	17. Followed

_**Hey guys it's like 2 in the morning and I'm not tired at all**_. _**Like idk if that's a good thing or not XD**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _ **All FNAF belongs to Scott Cawthon**_

 _ **Rated M for a reason**_

 **Scott's POV**

There was a fucking robot climbing through our window.

"Vince, we need to get dressed, now." He looks up at me.

"Awh baby you can't just turn off on me like that. That's not fair."

I look down at him. This is serious.

Finally, he notices the panic in my eyes and looks behind him.

"What the fuck?" He jumps up and tosses me my clothes. "They... followed. God damn it!" He pulls his shirt over his head.

" _They?!_ " I button up my shirt and start with my boxers and pants.

"The fucking bots, they followed me." He zips up his fly and rushes over to help me get dressed.

"I got this, I'm a big boy." He gives me this mischievous grin.

"You are well..." He scans me up and down.

I punch his arm. "Vincent!" I blush and turn my attention to the fox robot that's falling apart in our living room. It looks like it's supposed to be standing up, and it's looking at me. No, _staring_ at me. Like it knew me.

"Shit! God—what the fuck!" Vincent grabs my hand and yanks me down underneath the desk. "Stay here, stay hidden." He grabs my arms and kisses me violently. I kiss back. Could this be our last kiss?

"Where are you going?" I reach for him, but he's already left. I can't stay here. Not if my Vinny is out there. I open the office door and listen.

"William. I've finally found you." A husky and almost human voice calls Vince by his old name. Was it that Foxy lookalike animatronic?

"I'm afraid you're wrong, Melanie." He snickers. "I've found you."

The beast snarls.

"Do you even remember that name? Your hazel eyes and perfectly braided chestnut hair? Your small nose and violet dress?" What is he saying?

A robotic scream comes from the living room.

"Rest." There's a moment of silence, then I hear Vincent's footsteps. I scramble back under the desk and pretend like I was oblivious to what just happened. The door opens and Vincent walks in.

"You can come out now." He smiles.

"What happened? What was that?" I slowly creep out from under the desk. And who is Melanie?

"Well, uh, one of the bots got loose and came here. I'm going to drive it over to Freddy's I'll be right back." He plants a kiss on my cheek. "If anything happens, call me. Stay safe. Love you Baby." And he's gone.

What did I just witness?

 _ **I know this one is like really short I'm sorry guys**_. _**I would have stayed with Mike and Jeremy but hey I**_ _**miss my PG's XD Anyway I'll do**_ _**a Jermike one for you all in the next**_ _**chapter**_

 _ **See ya!**_


	18. Little Rough

_**FNAF**_ _**belongs to Scott Cawthon**_

 _ **Rated M**_

 **** **Jeremy's POV**

A ray of sun hits my eyelid, creating a blurred red screen to wake me up. Mike isn't next to me, he must be up. I shift over to see Mike kneeling next to the hospital bed. He's holding his mother's hand, tears streaming down his face. Oh no. I scramble out of the chair and kneel next to Mike. Somewhere, tears had snuck up on me as well. She had passed.

"Do you want me to leave?" I whisper.

He nods his head and looks at me. He doesn't mean it in a hateful way. He needs his space. I get up and slowly exit the room. I need to take my mind off of things. At the elevator, I press the down arrow. I should see how the two Afton's are doing. It's so weird calling them by that last name. They'd only gotten engaged a few months ago. And they're both my bosses. Dear god and to think, they fu—

The elevator door opens and I step inside. Nobody else is in there with me, check my phone. Facebook, Facebook, Pinterest. Nothing interesting. I make my way outside and call Mr. Scott Afton. After the first two rings, he picks up. Gosh, he must've been waiting.

"Hello hello?" That classic voice comes across the speaker.

"Hello sir, it's me, Jeremy."

"Oh hey Jeremy, how're you doing?"

"Well, uh," I explain to him what all happened and that Jean had passed. He seemed genuinely sorry and asked if we were doing alright. I of course said yes and that we would be back in no time.

"Oh there's no rush; you two take your time. It's much more quiet without Michael around, and I'm kind of starting to like it," he laughs across the phone. It's the kind of laugh that makes you smile no matter where you are, or what situation you're in. It was such a nice laugh.

I get in my car and run my fingers through my hair. I wasn't going anywhere, I just needed to cool down.

"Well, uh I really do wish you and Michael the best. I understand how big of a thing this is for both of you." I smile and nod.

"Thank you, sir."

"Please, call me Scott."

I smile and nod my head. "Thank you Scott."

"My pleasure. See you around Jeremy." And the call ends.

I run my hands through my hair and rest my elbows on the steering wheel. The tears come. I had hardly gotten to know her. It isn't fair. And Mikey. I wish I was up there to comfort him. I should be up there comforting him. What am I doing here? I need to get to him. I need to make sure he's ok. I reach for the handle and open the door, hastily locking our car. I dart towards the hospital. Making it up the slow elevator, I speed walk and find room 3106. I open the door and find Michael standing on the other side. It startles me, leaving me in a short term paralysis. He was trying to get to me too. His red, tear-laced eyes were looking at me.

"They took her," he whispers.

I nod my head and look down. The nurses were staring. They suspected we were gay. How rude—

Michael pulls me into a dip kiss and pulls me close to his body. I grab onto his face and focus on our mouths and his hand inching towards my ass. I blush and peek at Mike. His eyes are open, looking at the nurses. This lights the fire for me further. One of my hand staying on his face, the other one travels down his body, lingering in certain places. Finally, he sets me up right and grabs my hand, walking out of the hospital with a smirk.

"No matter what people think, baby I'll always be here for you," he says and buckles his seatbelt in the passenger seat. I refused to sit in the passenger seat. He was so tired. He had to have been.

"Couldn't have said it better," I smirk and look at him, turning on the ignition and driving to the hotel. I'd bought snacks and the basics. There's only so much you can fit in a mini fridge. We make it up to the hotel room and it doesn't take but a minute for Mike to have his hands back on me. He grabs my waist and grinds slowly on me. I bite my lip and look at him.

"God you're so beautiful," he says before meeting my lips. I feel his tongue meet mine. It's so warm and lovely. I gasp for air and hold his face as I tilt my head for a better angle. He lifts my shirt up and over my head, I doing the same with him. Mike pushes me on my back and climbs between my legs. He's holding my hands above my head. He leans in close to my ear. I can feel his lips move against my neck as he whispers.

"May I have all of you? Because I want to fuck you harder than you've ever been fucked before, and I want to savor you, all of you."

Holy shit that's kinky as fuck and I like it. "Mikey."

"Yes baby?" He pulls back from my ear and looks me in the eye. Ah my god, he's so turned on.

"I'm yours."

And with that, our lips met again, his hands tear off my jeans. I pull his off, needing him in me. I want him to fuck me hard and use me and make me his. Oh god I can't. My hands pull his boxers down as far as they can, leaving the rest to Michael. He laughs into my mouth, leaving me kissing his smile. I stop.

"What is it?"

"You're so adorable baby," he kisses me again. "And you're so excited." He looks down to my erection.

I smile and blush. He's holding my hands above me again, so I can't cover my face. "I-I am n—"

Michael starts sucking on my neck, nibbling up and down. I give an excited squeak and arch my back. I feel the air of his chuckle on my neck as his lips curl up into a smile. The vibration of his laugh sends chills down my spine. He continues sucking and I smooth the back of his head, enjoying every moment of this. Finally he pulls my boxers off of me and he plays with my head. I give an airy moan and tilt my head so he can leave as many hickies as he wants.

He removes his hand from my member and reaches over for something. Lubricant. Oh god ok so it wasn't going to hurt as bad as I thought it would. I feel him lather my asshole in the oily liquid. Holy shit his finger on me like that makes me wanna.

I realize I was backed up to the head of the bed and I was now sitting up with my legs over Michael's shoulders. He was smiling so innocently, you would think we weren't about to ass fuck, but I mean, we were. He leans in slowly, making me antsy. My dick makes contact with him as he leans in closer. I feel his tip ready to enter me. Finally, as our mouths meet once more, he enters me. I release a loud moan that the people in other rooms could probably hear. Mike smiles and hungrily devours my mouth. He starts thrusting, picking up the pace as his breathes quicken. His cock sliding in deeper and deeper.

"Ah fuck," he rests his head next to mine on the head of the bed. I reach for him and play with his hair to the beat of his thrusting. His hips meeting my ass each thrust, and my dick in between us, being compressed.

I whisper in his ear, "Baby, I want you to fuck me dirtier than this."

He stops for a moment and pulls out of me. "On your hands and knees."

I look at him. Oh my god he's so fucking hot. Like he's actually sweating. I do as he says and get on my hands and knees. I feel him cover me with himself. He was so sweaty and defined. Hitting the gym? His hands fall to my sides and he slides his whole length inside of me. I begin to moan, but I muffle it with the pillow nearest to me. Micheal humps me like a fucking animal, my asshole stretching. He's usually so tender and gentle. But there's some nights where he's had a little too much to drink and ha, well, it gets rough. I don't drink. Well, I rarely do. I did twice. One at a wedding and I hardly drank wine. The other I was with my friends and it was my 21st birthday, we got shitfaced.

"Baby, I-I." He pounds into me harder. He's going to cum. I bite my lip and stifle a moan as he releases his liquids inside of me. Mike on the other hand gives a low, full moan. His voice vibrates onto my back. He pulls out and lands on his back beside me. He looks at me.

"I did that. With 3 hours of sleep. I got 3 hours of sleep in the last 48 hours." He laughs and runs his hand through his hair. I laugh too and lay down next to him, pulling him and I closer. He plants a kiss in my hair.

After a little silence, I say, "I love you Michael."

He must be asleep because he doesn't answer. I smile and let sleep take me as well.

 _ **It's 4 in the morning and yesterday was by birthday dudes.**_ _**I'm so old lol anyway sorry I didn't get this out sooner, I**_ _**hope you enjoyed :)**_

 _ **See ya!**_


	19. Mr Henry

_**FNAF belongs to Scott Cawthon**_

 _ **Rated M**_

 **Vincent's POV**

I watch the huge animal robots from across the restaurant, Bonnie's ears moving as his jaw opens and snaps shut, Chica's eyes blinking mechanically every few seconds, and Freddy's ears wiggling as he sings one of many programmed songs. A smirk creeps upon my face, and I turn back to Scott's office. He was usually back there doing paper work and taxes and such that. He was really meant for this industry. Not only does he have the perseverance, but he has the love for it. That's what makes him such a perfect person for the job.

I snap out of my trance and make my way for the office. The colorful lights from the dinning hall fade more into a lifeless glow as the office draws near. Suddenly there's a shuffle of papers beside me. I turn back and notice the faint creak the cleanup closet door makes. Something's in there. My route changes and I walk toward the small closet full of cleaning supplies. I begin to push the door open with my hand, but a paper is torn from the wall and glides before my feet. I kneel down on one knee and pick up the child's drawing.

It was a shadowy figure. It had bright white orbs for eyes, but the rest was just a silhouette of what looked like a form of Bonnie. There was a yellow gold aura lacing the figure, but at its feet was a crimson red. It looked too real to be just crayon. I run my fingers along the red stain on the paper; it had a rough fixed texture. I bring it up to my nose and smell the piece of paper with the figure on it. It was real blood. I look up at the closet door, sweat beginning to bead on my forehead. I look back down at the paper. It now has writing on it, in big bold letters I swear weren't there before. It reads:

I̷ ̷W̷O̷U̷L̷D̷ ̷C̷H̷E̷C̷K̷ ̷O̷N̷ ̷M̷R̷. ̷H̷E̷N̷R̷Y̷, ̷W̷I̷L̷L̷I̷A̷M̷

My heart sinks to my feet. I drop the paper and dart for the office. The doors on both sides are closed. My fists pound on the metal doors until they are bruised and bleeding. My vocal cords let out a shriek of anger as I look through the window and see the figure on the paper in the room standing over an unconscious Scott.

"If you as much as lay a finger on him I swear to god!" I bang on the glass. The figure's hanging head tilts and looks at me. It's eyes. I look down at Scott. He's now awake and gives me a look of helplessness. I can't watch him die; I won't let him die. I continue to bang on the window, yelling for help. Someone has to hear me. The black figure crouches down next to Scott, and it has a knife. I bang harder.

Scott looks up at me, tears threatening to spill out of his eyes. The figure draws the large metal cutting utensil closer and closer to Scott's eyeball. The blade makes contact with his beautiful almond brown eyes. I stop banging and stare. His screams pierce through the walls like the weapon being used on him. My cheeks receive a new layer of tears as the thing mutilates the love of my life. I let him down.

I fall to my knees and look up at the window. A thin being wraps it's stuffed arms around me in an embrace. The figure drags its index finger along the window, writing something. I stand, and the thing that was once holding me in an embrace let's me go. The window read: "You're too late."

It wipes away the rest of the blood so I can see the face of my husband's killer.

I stare face to face with myself.

I look down and see a knife in my hand and an unconscious man lying outside of the office. I look at the shiny blade and smile.

"I'll see you soon, Scott." And I drive the knife through my neck, seeing Scott's lifeless body fade from view, taking the rest of the world with him.

 _ **Heh, sorry everyone**_ _**that I didn't get out more sooner.**_ _**I've had terrible writers block, so I**_ _**apologize.**_ _**Anyway, I**_ _**felt like we needed more of**_ _**Purple's perspective.**_ _**So why**_ _**not make it really fucking weird? I hope you all enjoyed chapter 19 of Back To There**_

 _ **See ya!**_


	20. 1 In The Morning

_**Hey everyone, sorry I haven't been very talkative.**_ _**I know most**_ _**of you probably just skip the authors notes, but to those of you who do, I**_ _**wanted to thank you.**_ _**It's just my school life has been very difficult**_ _**to cope with, and I think**_ _**this writing helps me.**_ _**And reading your replies always brings a smile to**_ _**my face.**_ _**There's been some**_ _**stuff going on at school, so heads up if I**_ _**seem a little off.**_ _**Anyway, thanks for reading, and I**_ _**hope you enjoy.**_

 _ **FNAF belongs to Scott Cawthon**_

 _ **Rated M**_

 **Phone's POV**

I couldn't sleep. Vincent was here tonight though, so that was something nice. We had one of the day time workers take up the job for us so Vince didn't have to go. His chest rising and falling slowly as he sleeps soundly, sprawled out across most of the bed. My lips turn up as he mutters something in his sleep.

"Troubled even in your sleep, huh, Vinny?" I chuckle and sigh. I roll over onto my stomach and reach for my phone and glasses on the bedside table. I stick the glasses on my face, and they rest lightly on the bridge of my nose. I pull up one of my fiction books; you start to grow bored of nonfiction after a while. One I had stopped in the middle of was Paper Towns by John Green. Eh, why not?

As I read, Vince tosses and turns, mumbling sleep gibberish. I put my phone on the table and rest my chin on my fist, smiling at the sleeping Vincent. He was very active in his sleep, you would think he was awake trying to find a comfortable position. I lay on my back and begin to take my glasses off, but I'm interrupted.

Vincent springs out of bed and backs up against the wall like a scared child. He pants and his eyes dart around in a panic. As he spots me getting out of bed to rush over there, his eyes roll into the back of his head and he crumbles to the ground.

"Vincent!" I crouch on my knees beside him and rock him in my arms. "Come on, Vinny. It's just a dream; wake up."

His eyes open moments later, and I push my glasses up so they don't fall. He clears his throat.

"I almost forgot how hot you are with your glasses," he coughs and gives me a sideways smile.

I blush but smile at him. He pulls my neck down, causing my head to come closer to his, and our lips meet. His hand runs through my hair as we make out. I lean him back on the floor and crawl in between his legs.

"Boss, you just gonna sit there and stare at me?" Ah shit. My face flushes a bright red.

"Ah, Vinny." He doesn't sleep with a shirt on most of the time. And oh boy he's in amazing shape. "I, we—"

"Need sleep?" He bites his lip and looks at me like a child. I rub the back of my neck and nod, ashamed of the answer.

"Well, sleep it is." He jabs me in the side and literally jumps into bed.

"Vincent! I just made this bed!" I laugh more than I raise my voice.

"You say that like I don't know this already." He smiles at me from under the blankets.

"Why you little devil!" I crawl under then blankets as well, my glasses surprisingly staying on my face.

Vincent laughs and I lean in to kiss him. Again, as our mouths fight for dominance we begin to take our clothes off. Oh crud, I still had my glasses on. I break the kiss and maneuver my hand through the blanket to my bedside table to set my glasses on it. As I turn my head back to Vince, he grabs my face and welcomes me with another kiss.

"Scotty," he pants and his hands sneak down my body to my boxers.

I smirk and nuzzle into the crease of his neck. As I kick my boxers off, I begin to take his off, and I begin sucking on his neck. That gets a moan to escape. His boxers are pulled off of his legs, and I fumble with the drawer of the bedside table to reach the lube. I take it and my shaky hands apply it to myself.

"S-Scott." I stop kissing his neck, and Vincent uses his elbows to see better.

"Yeah Vince?"

He doesn't answer at first. He just stares at me in the eyes.

"Shit, I totally forgot." He looks away and furrows his brow. "It left me completely."

I smile. "It's alright." He's so cute when he's confused.

"Well, I know one thing for certain."

"And what is that?"

"I love you and I always have and I always will." He looks at me with his head tilted.

I blush and cup his face with one of my hands, tenderly kissing him. I ready my member to enter him, slightly touching his entrance with the tip of my dick. I break the kiss and grab his waist, angling him up a little more so I can thrust into him. As I enter him, he reaches for his own dick, hard and aroused, and begins stroking. I bite my lip and speed up my thrusting.

"God, Scotty," Vincent moans loudly.

He masturbates at a quicker pace, so I thrust into him at a quicker pace. I feel my climax coming. Fuck, already? I lift Vince up a little bit more and try to find that sweet spot. He throws his head to one side and let's out a moan as he releases, his liquid slowly running down to his chest. I guess I found it.

He peeks at me and blushes. I was so close to climaxing. I tighten my grip in his hips and thrust harder; that gets him to go wild. He covers his madly blushing face with his hands to muffle a moan. I bite my lip and focus on thrusting.

"Scotty," Vince moans as I cum inside of him. I pull out of him and begin to lick at his liquid that was trailing down his abdomen. "Ah! What are you?" He jolts a little bit.

I look at him and begin sucking on his stomach. He grins as if he had been drinking. A small laugh escapes through my nose and I continue to leave hickeys up and down him. My hands fumble around for his boxers and they finally find them. I slowly pull them up his legs into their proper spot and I leave Vincent with hickeys all up and down his stomach. He sits up and just smiles. My boxers are now on, and I pull him closer to me.

"I, uh—it... yeah," Vincent stutters, a blush still painted on his face.

I smile and pull the blanket off of our heads. Fresh air. Finally. I kiss him one last time before, us both exhausted, crash for the night. I mumble something that sounds like "I love you" to Vince and I get a snore back.

 _ **Ack I've been listening to**_ _**P!atd whole writing this.**_ _**I think I'm becoming one of those**_ _**people who claim their favorite band is the greatest thing to ever exist XD I mean it's true though.**_ _**Anyway, imma try to post new chapters**_ _**every Sunday**_ _**and Thursday from now on.**_ _**I hope the schedule help all you guys, I know**_ _**it helps me! Anyway, I**_ _**gotta get some sleep.**_

 _ **See ya**_!


	21. They Get A Bit Quirky At Night

_**Hey everybody! Jelli here! With another chapter of Back To There! Well, it's more of like a bonus scene that has little significance**_ _**to the story. I just wanted to play**_ _**around with some new characters and settings. Enjoy!**_

 _ **Rated M**_

 _ **FNAF belongs to Scott Cawthon**_

 _Everybody welcome Fritz to the FazCrew! The kid who still lives at his mothers house and has literally no friends!_

"Ok, I may be a loser, but I have ears!"

 _Slightly overweight, and he wears these ridiculous glasses, this kid works day shift usually at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria! A place where fantasy comes to life! Come join Freddy And Friends and enjoy some tasty pizza while having the time of your life! (Advertisement paid for by Fazbear Entertainment.)_

"You done yet?" The teenage boy asks as he pushes up his glasses and crosses his arms.

 _I am done._

"Alright whatever. Time to check out the robots." Fritz gets up and grabs the flashlight that was resting on the desk. Second day should be a breeze here. I enter the dining hall and scan the room. They haven't decided to move yet.

"You all can come out now. Everyone's gone." As he says that, Freddy, Foxy, Chica, and Bonnie seem to move fluently off of their assigned stage.

"Heya there Fritz!" Chica waves at the boy. Freddy tips his tip hat and Foxy waves his hook as a welcoming. Bonnie nods and walks in the opposite direction of Fritz. Where was he going? The young man shrugs his shoulders and pulls out a chair to chat with the robots. They are oddly human like. It's really kind of creepy.

"Where's Michael?" Freddy asks and attempts to sit in a chair as well. He surprisingly somewhat fits.

"Mr. Schmidt? The guy who usually works the night shift? No idea." The human leans back in his chair completely oblivious to who this Michael guy even is. He and Jeremy may be related or lovers because Jeremy is out as well. Fritz had always liked Jeremy; he's very kind and innocent. He was too pure for this world, and to be working here? Oh boy this was not the place for him. "You guys miss him or something?"

They all look at each other. "Well."

"We are used to being called fur fucks," Freddy pipes up.

"An hearin his land lubber chanties!" Foxy pokes his head out from the curtain.

"And seeing Mr. Jeremy and Mike wrestle in there!" Chica is oblivious to what they're really doing.

Fritz's eyes nearly bulge out of his head. "Uhhhh, so they..." Holy shit they're gay, and they fuck at work. Kind of bad ass.

"So Mr. Fritz, are you here to watch us?" Chica asks as she dangles her webbed feet off of the stage.

"I mean sure." He pulls out his phone and checks his social media. "Been a while since I had to babysit you guys."

"For sure." Freddy rests his chin on his fist.

"Do you guys try to kill Mike?" Fritz looks up to catch a glance of the bots. They seem normal. For now.

"We try to _fix_ him." Freddy corrects me. "Seems you need to be fixed too."

The boy finally looks up to see Freddy's eyes totally black with the small little light representing his pupils. Fritz stand up, knocking the chair he was sitting in to the ground. Before the bot can touch him, Fritz darts for the office. In the hallway, he can hear the slower animatronics behind him accompanied by Foxy's faster ones. Shit where's Bonnie? He makes it to the office and sees Bonnie just standing there.

He looks at Fritz then the hallway over and over again. The animatronic closes the doors and ushers Fritz towards a small ventilation system.

"In there. You'll be safe until the bosses come." Bonnie hits a small button located underneath the desk. "Now go."

He's on his side. What? Fritz crawls into the vents and replays what went on in his head. The things that he thought were his allies were trying to kill him. Finally, Fritz finds the end of the vent and climbs out. It ended in the girls restroom. Oh boy. He looks around for a place to hide until morning. A stall. There were footsteps coming towards the restrooms.

"Scatter. Find him. We need more for the new one." Freddy orders and is the assumed one to be nearing the restrooms. What did Bonnie mean by the bosses? And what was the little button he pressed? Who's coming to help Fritz from this nightmare?

Freddy enters the room and the boy covers his mouth trying to prevent any sound he's making to be hear. The robot's slow laugh draws nearer and nearer. It was pitch black.

The footsteps stop. There's a long, drawn out silence before the crumpling of artificial fur fills the room. He was close. Very close. Possibly in f—

Two small flickers of light appear under the stalls door. He found him. Fritz dare not move or make a sound. There was a clank that came from the dining hall. Before I know it, a hook rips the door of the stall off its hinges. There stands the fazgang. Freddy straightens himself and begins speaking.

"Believe me when I say this: if we could stop this vicious cycle of death, we would. This isn't our fault. Besides, wouldn't you want to live with us forever? In this enchanted graveyard of innocence? Where you can drag others in with you for what they've done!" Freddy makes a snapping sound with his fingers and, Foxy jumps at Fritz. The fox's hook catches the boys arm. A scream escapes him as he's carries towards the back room. This is how he died.

One of the things we're gone though. Chica. Bonnie hangs his head in apology. Freddy grins in an unnatural manner, and the shadows seem to move. A party hat falls off of one of the tables.

"Something's here. Get him in there _**now**_." Foxy and Bonnie run for the back room, Fritz in hand. He had another wound in his abdomen, and thankfully it wasn't too deep. If it went any deeper, his intestines wouldn't be to prettiest thing you'd be seeing tonight.

Freddy's scream is heard through the wall, and the large fox finds a suit to stuff Fritz into. Before he can lay his hand on him again, the door bursts open and Mr. Scott and William attack the two animatronics.

In his last desperation for air, Fritz makes a lame excuse for a yell, "Don't hurt Bonnie."

And everything went black.

 _ **Shoot guys I'm so sorry**_ _**for not getting this up yesterday! My phone got fried and I**_ _**had to retype this all up.**_ _**It was so annoying.**_ _**Anyway I hope you enjoy the third person.**_ _**I mean**_ _**it was weird to keep, but I think it**_ _**helped with the understanding**_ _**of the whole thing**_. _**Anyway**_ , _**what do you think about Bonnie? Is he good or is he just pretending to be good? You will find out in the next episodes of Back to There!**_

 _ **See ya!**_


	22. The Gang's All Here

_**Hey everyone! Jelli here! Back with some more tasty content for Back to There! Hope you enjoy :)**_

 _ **Rated M**_

 _ **FNAF belongs to Scott Cawthon**_

 **Scott's POV**

The boy must have passed out. I turn my attention to the assumed unconscious boy and check for a pulse.

. . .

A faint pulse comes from his neck. Oh thank god. There was blood everywhere. Foxy must have got him.

"Fuck," I press one of my hands against the deep wound in his abdomen and take my shirt off. This'll have to work for now.

"Vince, grab the supplies," I press my shirt on the wound and look over at Vincent. He's staring at me. Now is not the time for this.

"Now would be a nice time," I say a bit colder than I intended.

"As you wish," he scatters to fetch some of the medical supplies we kept in case of an emergency like this.

Two other voices come from the dining hall. Who else is here? There's a knock on the door.

"Come in," I yell and a brunette accompanied by a slightly shorter ginger walk in the room.

"We got your text as soon as we came into town. What's going—" they must have seen the injured Fritz.

"It's either exactly what it looks like or not at all. Come help." Michael and Jeremy rush over and begin taking their shirts off.

"What the fuck happened?" Mike asks, a bewildered look drawn on his face.

"We don't know," Vince says. "But boy are we glad you two came. How'd you know to come here?"

"You guys told us to," Michael pulls out his phone and shows me the texts.

"No we didn't," Vincent and I say in unison.

"That doesn't matter right now, Mr. Smith is bleeding out in front of us! Do we have bandages?" Jeremy asks, taking over suddenly. He seems to know what he's doing.

"Not enough to cover all of his wounds. Maybe enough for that arm." Vincent answers.

"We need to work quickly. He could wake up any minute." Jeremy begins cleaning the wounds and dressing them.

"You've done this before?" I ask. He does everything nearly perfect.

"Mom's a trauma orthopedic surgeon. I may have learned a few things." He turns his head and smiles.

"Oh wow really?" I ask, a smile on my face.

"Yep, great at what she does too." He makes our three shirts and transforms them into one effective bandage. "I'm guessing you don't want him to go to the hospital, right?"

"Anything to keep the cops and lawsuits away," Vincent sighs. "But if we have to, we will."

"Oh no he'll be fine. Just make sure he keeps at a healthy 98° and things'll be golden."

The young man in front of us stirs and opens his eyes. He tries to sit up, but instantly regrets it, wincing at the pain radiating from his side.

"Good morning Mr. Smith," I say, and he looks at me.

"There's 3 shirtless guys standing at my feet, killer robots out to kill us, and I was basically sliced in half. I'd really appreciate an explanation." Fritz slowly sits up, his side obviously hurting him.

"You're welcome for saving you," Mike mumbles and turns away from the injured Fritz.

Jeremy and I look over at Mike and chuckle. Vincent sees me laugh at Michael's childish behavior and obviously gets jealous.

"I also helped! I did most of the work you know..." Vincent looks at the ground, peeking at me.

I giggle. "Awh Vincy."

He smiles in victory.

"Well, Smith, you almost died. Luckily, Fitzgerald and Schmidt got here in time to save you." I look at our bloodied hands. "We should clean this up, huh?"

Everybody nods. "Well, lets get to it then." I smile and push up my glasses with the back of my hand.

What a night we've all shared, huh?

 _ **Hey everyone, I hope you enjoyed this. Jeremy and Mike are back! Yay! And all four of them got together in one place. Yay! Anyway, I'm gonna get this one out early for you guys to make up for Thursday. Again, sorry about that**_.

 _ **See ya!**_


	23. William & Henry

_**Hey there everyone! Jelli here! And**_ _**I'm super excited to bring**_ _**you another episode of Back To There!**_

 _ **Rated M**_

 _ **FNAF belongs to Scott Cawthon**_

 **Scott Henry Cawthon, Owner of Fazbear Entertainment**

 **Year of 19XX**

 **December 4th**

It was just like any other day at Freddy's: children running around laughing, employees hurrying, parents watching their child. Speaking of children, where was mine?

"Daddy! Daddy! I want to play with her!" A little girl tugs on my pant leg.

"Ah there you are princess, I was looking for you!" I lift her up into my arms and give her a warm embrace.

"But Daddy, I want to go to her! You told me I had to wait, and I've waited too much!" She squirms in my arms and points at the brand new animatronic.

"Ah darling, why don't you play with someone else? Like Mr. Afton's little girl, Elizabeth?" I set my daughter down and gesture her towards the small girl across the restaurant with pigtails and a violet dress.

"But she's Mr. Afton's daughter Daddy. She doesn't like me," she looks at me with her brilliant blue eyes, tears lining them.

I sigh. "Alright, just bring someone with you please, and make sure there's always an adult around." She had this way of persuasion that worked every time. Just like her father.

"Thanks Daddy!" She runs off, and I resume to my paperwork. I smile and put my pen down, covering my face with my hands. Before I can stop, tears bleed into the papers on the desk. Moments later, Will walks in.

"Guess what Henry. Just take a wild guess." He says and swirls a key ring on his index finger. There's a pause. "Wait what's wrong?" He kneels next to me.

I remove my hands from my eyes and sniff. "It's not fair," I croak. It feels like there's a rock in my throat.

"Henry, what's not fair, what happened?" His expression show his genuineness. His heart ached to see me cry.

"I don't understand anymore." I look down, tears dribbling down my face like rain on a glass pane. William lifts my head up to look at him as he wipes away my tears.

"I'm always here for you, no matter what I'll be here for you. I don't know where I'd be without you Henry." He smiles his sad smile, the edges slightly turning down.

We look into each others eyes, searching for something to say. I tilt my head slowly and draw my head nearer and nearer to his. He wasn't pulling away. Our lips meet and I feel his tongue sneak it's way into my mouth. His lips were orgasmically soft and inviting. I slide closer to the edge of my seat, grabbing William's waist. I feel my dick slightly harden as his hand slides from my waist nearer to my crotch. Please feel me. I want you to touch me Will. Please.

He breaks the kiss.

"I've gotta go." He says and rushes off.

I run my hands through my hair and relive what just happened. Holy shit I'm gay. For my best bud since childhood. Well, if you say knocking my glasses off my face everyday and stealing my books being on friendly terms.

As I finish the last small stack of papers, I hear a scream come from the dining hall. I jump out of my chair and see what all the panic is about. A woman, in her early twenties, is pointing at the large present box. It's open and empty. Where's my baby? I look around. Where's William? Is he with her? Outside. She's outside. I reach for the door, but the same woman stops me.

"It's out there." Her hand grips my shoulder surprisingly tight. Her eyes withhold secrets I dare not seek the end of. The Guardian was out there.

I break free of her hold and run outside in the cold rain. Where is she?

"Staci! Staci!" I yell. Is she gone? She can't. She can't. The rising sweat on my forehead is about as cold as the rain pouring down on my, soaking every inch of my body.

I run into the alley. There she is. And there was the thin animatronic hugging her. I fall to my knees next to my little girl and hear footsteps splashing in the small puddles.

"Henry." It was William.

I look up at him, my tears mixing with the rain.

He stands there for a minute, confused, shocked, mournful; I don't know what he was thinking.

"Come on. Bring her in the back." He walks closer, and picks up my deceased child. "Follow me."

My feet move without thought, following William into the back.

"You can stay at my house. I don't want you to be all alone in yours." He lays the body down on the table. "I've been working on something. I think I can bring your daughter back to you Henry."

 _ **Here's another**_ _**one for you all.**_ _**I really like these little flashbacks. I might just make another fanfic where it's just these two and base it off of the actual lore of FNAF. Because Back To There is seriously so inaccurate with Vince still being alive and especially with PurplePhone happening.**_ _**It's really inaccurate XD Anyway,hope you enjoyed, and tell me what you think about having a new fanfic**_ _**of these two. I'd love that so much.**_

 _ **See ya!**_


	24. The Bitch

_**Heeeeeeeellllllllooooooo everybody! I'm back with another**_ _**chapter of Back To There! And oh boy**_ _**am**_ _**I**_ _**excited.**_ _**Jeremy and Mike**_ _**are back! Yay! I love being in their perspective. I love all my**_ _**boys the same though.**_ _**I love my boys so much XD Anyway enjoy!**_

 _ **Rated M**_

 _ **FNAF**_ _**belongs**_ _**to Scott Cawthon**_

 **Mikes POV**

"And like, yesterday when we were cleaning up, the bots went ape shit. They were moving on their own. So we had the boss fix it. And now like they're totally fine. Don't worry. They won't hurt you." We all called her The Bitch. You wanna know why? Because all she does is bitch.

"Good for you Sebrina." I sigh and rest my head on my fist.

Jeremy was back with Scott today. We usually work together doing whatever the bosses want us to do. Usually waiting tables or managing the bots, but not on kitchen duty. That's what I had today, and so did The Bitch.

"So, you and Jeremy like... you know... you're together right?" I jump. When did she get next to me?

"Why does this matter?" I roll my eyes and act like I wasn't startled by her appearance.

"Well because you're hot and he's hot. Two totally different hots though. He's an innocent kind of hot, you're the badass kind of hot." She stares at me. Here we go.

"Look, I would really appreciate if you would stop hitting on my boyfriend and I. It's kind of gross." I slide a pizza into the oven.

"I mean so is fucking a guy, but I'm not over here saying being gay is the nastiest thing on Earth." She leans on the counters and looks at her perfectly painted pink nails.

Calm Schmidt. "Yep." I throw an oven mitt at her while walking away, and she gives out a small shriek as it hits her in the face.

She scoffs and scurries up next to me. "Just because I'm hot doesn't give you the right—"

"Listen here Sebrina. If you don't shut your fucking mouth, I will shut it for you. Now please, for the sake of all the children in this pizzeria, shut your mouth!" I raise my voice and storm out of the kitchen. She finally stays back. I head into the men's restroom to collect myself.

"You're better than this Michael. Don't let her get to you." I hold my head and rest my elbows on the sink. I hear a stall door open and turn to see who it is. Mr. Afton.

"Hey Michael." He walks next to me.

"I don't want to hear one of your speeches after you've just taken a piss."

He pauses, clears his throat then corrects me, "I was in here for the same reason as you: to get away from everyone. Not to piss."

I look up at him. "Who are you running from? The Bitch?"

He lets a laugh escape. "Aren't we all? But no, no. I was trying to get away from myself."

"One of those emo ones huh?" I let out a chuckle. "Nah I get it Afton."

"You might be the only one." He gazes into the mirror at his reflection as if he's searching for something else to say. "Anyway Schmidt, wanna tell me what that outburst was out there?"

I groan. "Do I have to really explain? The Bitch was well, being a bitch."

He lets out a genuine laugh. "She's got something for you and Jeremy, you know. Thinks you guys are total babes." He leans over at me, and gives another laugh. "When you're stuck with her for a while, she starts opening up to you. Take it as a good or bad thing, you get to see inside the head of that thing."

I laugh. "You get stuck with her eh?"

"Oh all the time." He smiles and looks at the lonely stall in the corner. It seems to have a different color of paint on the floor.

Something's off. "Hey, you ok there man?" He looks at me, his neck turning before his body, making him seem robotic and inhuman.

"Oh I'm fine." He refuses to look at me again.

"You need some water or something? You don't look too hot."

"I said I'm fine." He grips the sink tight. "Go. Now."

"No you need—" I reach for Vincent.

He also reaches for something but behind his back. A knife. He looks at me, a twisted smile drawn on his face.

"Ah, such ignorance and disobedience amuses me." Vincent laughs and plays with the knife's blade.

"What are you doing Afton?" I back up, hitting the wall. I'm cornered.

He lets out another mad laugh. "Isn't it obvious?"

He draws closer to me, and grabs my collar, his knife breaking the skin of my neck. "You're a pretty boy Michael. It really would be a shame to, well, hurt you. This is why you listen to instructions."

"William." Scott stand in the doorway of the restroom. "Put the boy down." Jeremy stands behind Scott, hiding like a child would behind their parent. Black spots begin to make my vision foggy.

Blood dries on my neck like paint, and I feel Mr. Afton press the blade of the knife harder into my neck, creating a new coat of paint. It's getting harder to breath. Stay calm Schmidt.

The knife falls to the floor, and Vincent backs away, allowing air to my lungs. I fall to my knees, realizing that he was holding me up by the collar.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," Vincent whispers and runs off. Jeremy and Scott exchange looks before Scott chases after Vincent.

Jeremy kneels down next to me and lift my chin up to look at him. He gives me a complex expression and pulls me in for an embrace. "You're safe now."

 _ **I hope you all enjoyed! I sure did writing**_ _**this.**_ _**I love writing for you all.**_ _**Also, we got a new follower! Thank you epezze21! I can't wait to hear your thoughts on my story.**_ _**Anyway, time to go everyone.**_

 _ **See ya!**_


	25. Valentine's Day Special!

_**Hey everyone! Oh**_ _**boy am I**_ _**excited to bring**_ _**you this chapter.**_ _**It's just so great.**_ _**I hope you enjoy. Like seriously, cherish this.**_

 _ **FNAF**_ _**belongs**_ _**to Scott Cawthon**_

 _ **Rated M**_

 **Jeremy's POV**

It's been a few days since the incident with Mr. Vincent Afton happened. Michael's been locked up in our room since. I turn the handle and realize it was open. As stealthily as I can, I sneak up to Mike and see what he's doing.

"Please don't tell me you're playing fucking Call Of Duty." I look at Mike, annoyance lacing my tone.

"Better than your shit Battlefield." He smirks and glances at me.

"Battlefield is an original man! Not this fake crap. You basically just run around and shoot dead people on this." I roll my eyes and cross my arms.

"And what? Battlefield takes a serious skill?" He laughs and nudges me. "Come on, give it a try."

"Do I have to?" I ask and pick up the other controller.

"It'd make me soooo happy."

"Fine. Only because you kept calm the other day at the pizzeria. With Sebrina and all." I'll have to admit, he was pretty calm in that situation.

"I mean, there were kids around. I kind of had to." He looks away for a moment then turns his attention back to the game.

"I'm not gonna lie, you said what I would've said. God you sounded like my mom. You know that? You sounded just like her."

"Really?"

"Yeah. It was terrible." My avatar sneaks around the corner and shoots a bullet through Michael's head.

"Alright! That was not skill, that was just luck." Michael says, trying to redeem himself.

I point at the screen. It's playing the killcam. "I mean, it was pretty great."

"Luck. Fucking luck." He crosses his arms like a toddler.

I laugh and kiss his cheek. "You're adorable."

"And your dead." Mike shoots my character without hesitation, a smirk sneaking across his face.

"You monster!" I laugh, set my controller down, and kiss Michael.

The lights were off, so our only source of light was coming from the television. I gently push Mike back on the floor and crawl on top of him as he opens his legs for me. My small laugh breaks the kiss.

"What is it Jer?" He asks, his hands traveling up and down my body.

I blush and look away. "Nothing." I look back at him. His eyes were wide and passion-filled.

"You can tell me."

Thankfully the tv screen doesn't show the red rising in my cheeks, I kiss Michael again. "I really love face planting in love with you," I snort. Oh dear god that's so unattractive.

He also finds it funny and laughs with me, bringing my face down close to his and cupping it with his hand. "And I love tripping and scraping my knees in love with you." We both smile, but they're broken by our lips meeting.

I do love face planting in love with Michael.

 _ **Hehe my boys**_ _**had an innocent**_ _**make out session.**_ _**I'm so proud.**_ _**I really love making these cute little things**_. _**Like the gingerbread and Mike being all sleepy.**_ _**Agh, I**_ _**love it.**_ _**Anyway, I'll get**_ _**this one out to you all so you can read it.**_

 _ **See ya later!**_


	26. Video Games

_**Hey everyone! Oh**_ _**boy am I**_ _**excited to bring**_ _**you this chapter.**_ _**It's just so great.**_ _**I hope you enjoy. Like seriously, cherish this.**_

 _ **FNAF**_ _**belongs**_ _**to Scott Cawthon**_

 _ **Rated M**_

 **Jeremy's POV**

It's been a few days since the incident with Mr. Vincent Afton happened. Michael's been locked up in our room since. I turn the handle and realize it was open. As stealthily as I can, I sneak up to Mike and see what he's doing.

"Please don't tell me you're playing fucking Call Of Duty." I look at Mike, annoyance lacing my tone.

"Better than your shit Battlefield." He smirks and glances at me.

"Battlefield is an original man! Not this fake crap. You basically just run around and shoot dead people on this." I roll my eyes and cross my arms.

"And what? Battlefield takes a serious skill?" He laughs and nudges me. "Come on, give it a try."

"Do I have to?" I ask and pick up the other controller.

"It'd make me soooo happy."

"Fine. Only because you kept calm the other day at the pizzeria. With Sebrina and all." I'll have to admit, he was pretty calm in that situation.

"I mean, there were kids around. I kind of had to." He looks away for a moment then turns his attention back to the game.

"I'm not gonna lie, you said what I would've said. God you sounded like my mom. You know that? You sounded just like her."

"Really?"

"Yeah. It was terrible." My avatar sneaks around the corner and shoots a bullet through Michael's head.

"Alright! That was not skill, that was just luck." Michael says, trying to redeem himself.

I point at the screen. It's playing the killcam. "I mean, it was pretty great."

"Luck. Fucking luck." He crosses his arms like a toddler.

I laugh and kiss his cheek. "You're adorable."

"And your dead." Mike shoots my character without hesitation, a smirk sneaking across his face.

"You monster!" I laugh, set my controller down, and kiss Michael.

The lights were off, so our only source of light was coming from the television. I gently push Mike back on the floor and crawl on top of him as he opens his legs for me. My small laugh breaks the kiss.

"What is it Jer?" He asks, his hands traveling up and down my body.

I blush and look away. "Nothing." I look back at him. His eyes were wide and passion-filled.

"You can tell me."

Thankfully the tv screen doesn't show the red rising in my cheeks, I kiss Michael again. "I really love face planting in love with you," I snort. Oh dear god that's so unattractive.

He also finds it funny and laughs with me, bringing my face down close to his and cupping it with his hand. "And I love tripping and scraping my knees in love with you." We both smile, but they're broken by our lips meeting.

I do love face planting in love with Michael.

 _ **Hehe my boys**_ _**had an innocent**_ _**make out session.**_ _**I'm so proud.**_ _**I really love making these cute little things**_. _**Like the gingerbread and Mike being all sleepy.**_ _**Agh, I**_ _**love it.**_ _**Anyway, I'll get**_ _**this one out to you all so you can read it.**_

 _ **See ya later!**_


	27. Daddy

_**Hey everyone, Jelli here. Sorry I was out for so long. I'm moving so it may be a bit scattered. Anyway, here's a chapter for you all.**_

 _ **FNAF belongs to Scott Cawthon**_

 _ **Rated M**_

I push Jeremy up against the wall and grab his waist with one hand and hold one of his hands with the other. He moans through our mouths intercourse. Without thought, my hips begin to grind into his as we make out. I feel him arousing, trying to push out from his jeans. It seems like forever since we've...

Jeremy decides to do the work and takes my pants off with one hand. We've done this so many times it comes so naturally at this point. He fumbles with his, eventually pulling them off. I relocate my hand to his hair and feel him grab my waist. This encourages my thrusting to become more exaggerated. Such thin cloth barricades us from each other. I smile and use my hand on his waist to pull his boxers down. He leans in and breaks our kissing.

"Michael." He says, panting a small bit.

"Yes Jerry?"

His fingertips skim under my shirt and bring goosebumps to my skin. He looks up at me, looks back down at his hands, and pulls me closer. His heartbeat can be felt through our tight embrace. I tilt my head down and nuzzle into his neck. Shivers are sent down my spine as he breathes in and out, his chest rising and falling causing a gentle breeze on my neck.

He inhales as if he was going to say something, but I'm surprised as he kisses my neck instead. Shit, where did I put the lube at?

"Do you ever think? I mean we all do, but ever in deep thought? Like it makes your head hurt and you wanna cry." He grips onto me tighter.

This is a bit awkwardly timed. "I mean yeah, often. Why?"

"Well, I believe that we are meant to be together. You know, like soul mates and what not." He blushes and looks down, holding my hand.

He's so adorable. I have never seen anything more beautiful before in my life. I smile, chuckle, and lift his head to look him in the eyes.

"I don't think so. I know so." Tilting my head slowly into his, our lips making contact, and the same electricity you get from your very first kiss is revived into this one.

"Ah, M-Mikey!" Our boxers are now off, and Jeremy yelps as I grab ahold of his member, gently caressing his head.

My hands travel down his feminine-like sides, lingering on his hips every now and again. Jeremy makes a few more unintelligible mumbles and blushes, covering his face a few times. We both stumble over to our bed, and I press him down demandingly. We had lost our boxers on our trip.

I lean over Jeremy. "What do you want baby?"

He arches his back a little as he calls out, "You Daddy! I w-want all of you in-inside of me! Daddy please!" His eyes widen and he covers his mouth, realizing what he had just called me. 'Daddy'

"We have a naughty one on our hands," I coo, lust filling the room. "You want Daddy to fuck you hard?"

He seems almost shocked at first, realizing I'd rested to myself as Daddy. "F-fuck me til m-my legs go nu-numb!" He moans, his member growing larger and more erect by the minute.

"Ride me."

He looks back at me, at a loss for words. He shakes his head no and backs away from me slowly. I climb onto the bed and catch him, pressing him down into the bed. He yelps and squirms.

"You know you want to, love." My brown eyes glazing over and my eyelids dropping halfway.

The sight of me makes Jeremy melt. He finally agrees and readies himself above my unlubricated cock. I grab onto his hips and look at him. He looks frightened.

"I'll guide you." He looks at me, his beautiful red tinted locks covering up most of his eyes. He blushes and looks back down at me, placing his hands on my stomach. His palms are gently feeling my abs, tracing every line. He blushes extremely.

Finally, he sits down on my penis, a husky moan escaping my lips. He holds one in as he bites his lip. Tears well up in his eyes, due to there being no lubricant. He bounces up and down slowly, and I have to hold myself back from slamming into him.

Finally, after he got used to my length, I thrust him upwards, panting heavily already. He follows my cock, bouncing up and down, getting faster and faster as I thrust faster and faster. My pounding gets sloppier as I feel my climax arriving.

"Fuck Jerebear... Fuck... Fuck, Fuck! Fuck!" The word fuck was all I could spit out. But at least I could say something. Jerry was blushing wildly and moaning, groan and grunting in pleasure.

I pull out, Jeremy getting fussy about it. "Wha-what was th-that for?!" His eyebrows tilt angrily.

I press into the lower part of his stomach. "Lay down baby."

Accompanied with the force of my hand, he leans into his back and I lick my lips.

 _ **((A/N AHHHH MY MIKEY IS LUSTY))**_

I hang over Jerry and insert a finger into his asshole. He lets out a magnificent moan. I smirk and add a second one, getting the same reaction, just amplified. My patience draws thin and I remove all of my fingers from his anus and stuff my whole cock inside of his asshole. He lets out a shriek of pain and pleasure, and I hear him yelling my name.

"Daddy! Daddy Daddy! Mikey!" Jeremy climaxes all over his chest and on his face, a little getting on me.

Soon after, I also climax,y balls contracting and my dick quirking inside of Jeremy. He gives me an exhausted "Mmmmm" as I roll beside him on my back, both our dicks still standing straight up.

Jeremy turns in his side to face me, drawing circles on my chest.

And we both just stay that way, falling asleep in the passing time with my arm around my lover.

 _ **Hey everyone! I'm back! With some sex! Woo! Anyway, I**_ _**wanted something**_ _**special for Mikey and Jerry since everything's been on time out**_. _**Anyway, hope everyone has a great day!**_

 _ **See ya!**_


	28. UPDATE PLEASE READ !

_**SMOL UPDATE!**_

 **Ok so I have an Instgram account.** **So if** **you have Instagram, go show me some love.**

 **Also, I role play on there and I'd love if any of** **you would go and role play with me!**

 **So follow me jeremy_fitzgerald._ ! I'd appreciate it so much!**

 **See ya!**


End file.
